Magus the Legacy
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This is 3 stories in 1, the 1st story is a basic rundown of the game with very little of my material, don't ask me why I did it that way, but I did. If you can get through the first chapter it turns into a really good LuMa from the 2nd story on.
1. Magus: The Legacy

Magus Part 1: The Legacy  
  
By: MasklessDuckman  
  
Warning: Spoilers Ahead!!  
  
This story takes place before the events of Chrono Trigger, about the time that Janus goes to medieval times. It goes through the events to the ending of the game. I have changed none of the lines as I felt like it, I stayed up till three in the morning writing the lines on a post it note. The game ending I used was the millenium fair ending with Chrono, Magus, and the Epoch still around. So... Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
Janus ran through the Ocean Palace as fast as his little legs could carry him, his cat Alfador following closely behind. Janus finally reached the bridge over the molten metal and sped across as quickly as possible. Janus pressed a button next to the door and entered the room, there was Janus' mother Levana Zeal, his sister Schala in pain trying to raise Lavos, the three Guru's Belthasar, Gaspar, and Melchior stood watching as the Mammon Machine pulsed and glowed. "Schala!" Janus said and rushed over to his sister, suddenly glowing rifts appeared, pulling Belthasar, Gaspar, and Melchior into separate portals. Janus was shocked to see such a thing, suddenly one appeared in front of him, Janus tried to turn and run, but the portal's pull was too strong. Janus managed to yell, "Schala!" as he was pulled into the portal, portal closed behind Janus, the following events remain unknown.  
  
Janus was thrown from the blue portal and onto the ground, he picked himself up. Janus looked around, he was in a sunny forest, three blue creatures with big heads, and one big fat green one looked at him rather surprised. "Get him!" The fat one said. The little blue creatures ran at Janus and grabbed his arms and legs, clawing at his face and biting him. "Stop it!" Janus said out of fear and anger, lightning bolts rang from the skies and hit all three of the blue things, they seemed to disintegrate. The big fat goblin was amazed, "You can use magic?" he thought aloud. Janus looked at his hands, he had never been able to use magic, of course neither had his mother. But somehow he had used it. The fat green thing grabbed Janus by the waist and began to float out of the forest. Janus kicked and screamed, and the green guy cast a sleeping spell on him.  
  
Janus opened his eyes, he surveyed the small room. His hands where in shackles, he sat on what looked like a bed, but felt like a slab of stone, the room he was in was dirty and filled with old rotten hay. There was a small lantern with dirt-covered glass on it, the room was sickening. "Oh I see that you're awake cutey." a voice said. Janus looked over and saw a woman with pink skin and pink hair, she wore all white with a little red. "Who are you lady?" Janus asked rather angrily. "Lady? I am no lady, I am a man." The woman looking creature said. "You could have fooled me." Janus said dryly. The androgynous creature fumed and said, "Hey! You're the slave here! Shut up! My name is Flea the great magician. Ozzie has sent me to train you." "Why would I want to train under a transvestite like you?" Janus asked. "Argh!! I said shut up! Now you will train, or... I'll give you some of these." Flea said and held up several small blue orbs. "What are those?" Janus asked curiously. "These are freelancer eyeballs. They are an acquired taste, and pure torture to those who hate them." Flea said smiling wickedly. Flea popped one into Janus' mouth and held it shut. The taste was pure torture, it was bitter, sour, and it seemed to burn his tongue all at the same time. Finally the thing dissolved in his mouth, but the taste remained on his tongue. "Now behave cutie, or I'll use those again." Flea said. Janus decided to stop making fun of Flea and shut his mouth. Flea released the shackles on Janus' arms, "Now, day one begins." Flea said smiling wickedly.   
  
Janus was drug out in the hallway, for the first time he realized that he was not wearing his purple robe, instead he wore the clothes of a prisoner or a slave. Janus stared at the ground and a single tear dripped from his cheek. "Schala." he mumbled quietly, he wished he knew enough about magic to kill the transvestite in front of him, but he didn't. Janus was lead into a room full of books, on the table where several scrolls. "Now, this is where we study. After a few minutes of studying, it's into the courtyard for a field test of you're magic abilities, then I turn it over to Slash." Flea said. Janus did not like the sound of that name, it worried him. Janus studied for a few hours before Flea drug him out in the courtyard for field-testing. "Now, focus you're mind on the target and say the spell." Flea said pointing to a dummy. Janus thought hard and focused on the target. "Fire!" Janus said, the dummy went up in flames. "There, now, two more!" Flea said. Janus did two more fire spells, "Four more!" Flea said, and Janus did four more fire spells. "Seven more!" Flea demanded, Janus did about five and collapsed, Flea walked over and proceeded to kick the boy over and over again, "Get up you worthless sack of crap!" Flea said still kicking Janus in the side. Flea reached into a small pot on his side and brought out two of the blue orbs and placed them in Janus' mouth. "Yech!" Janus said and spit as he sat up. "Two more!" Flea said. "I don't have the strength." Janus said. Flea picked Janus up by the hair and glared in his eyes. Flea flashed his dagger like teeth at Janus and prepared to strangle him, "Ahem!" a loud cough was heard, Flea sat Janus down and said, "You got lucky you worthless little good for nothing!" Flea walked off and in his place a tall creature with purple skin appeared, he had no hair, and big round lips, his eyes glowed yellow, and there was a sword in his belt. "I am Slash, I will be doing you're battle training. If you thought Flea was bad, then you haven't seen anything yet. Flea uses those stupid blue orbs, but I believe in good old fashion pain!" Slash said stretching a whip out in front of him, "Now, you will obey me and do as I say or you slash taste this whip." Slash growled. "Y... Yes Lord Slash." Janus said looking at the whip. "Now, take this sword. You're first day of training begins." Slash said. Slash handed Janus a broad sword and held his own katana ready to start. Janus struggled to pick up the weapon and just barely lifted it up. "It's too big for me." Janus said. Crack! Crack! the whip hit Janus on he back twice tearing his shirt. "You will do as I say. I say use that sword." Slash said. Janus was crying from pain. Crack! Crack! Crack! "No crying!" Slash yelled. Janus wiped his tears away and charged as best as he could at Slash. Slash parried the attack and knocked Janus across the floor. "That was pitiful!" Slash yelled. "I told you, this damn sword is too big!" Janus yelled Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! "Don't you dare talk back to me boy!" Slash said angrily. "I... I am sorry Lord Slash." Janus said. "That's better. Now charge again." Slash said. "Yes Lord Slash." Janus said. Janus came up with a plan, Janus did just as he had done a moment ago, but at the last minute spun around to hit Slash in the knee with the blade, Slash was of course fast enough to block this attack, and with one punch knocked Janus across the courtyard.   
  
That night the Slash and Flea locked Janus in his room, they did not put on his shackles and left a basket of moldy bread and rotten meat on the table next to him. Janus laid on bed and grabbed the amulet around his neck that Slash and Flea had somehow missed. "Schala..." Janus sighed. A tear dropped from Janus' face and he softly sobbed himself to sleep.  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth of Magus (Ten Years Later)  
  
Janus dodged an attack from Slash, he was now seventeen and faster, but still he handled the broadsword clumsily. "Lord Slash." Janus said. "I would ask a small question teacher." Janus said. "Go ahead." Slash continued. "May I try another weapon? I feel that I was not built to use swords." Janus pleaded. "Very well, follow me to the armory." Slash said and they went through the halls of the castle and found the armory. Janus examined all of the weapons, he picked up an axe... Too clumsy, Janus tried a mace... too heavy, a flail... not his style, a spear... to limited, a bow... no, finally Janus saw exactly what he was looking for. There in a wooden box sat a scythe, it's black iron blade seemed to glow. "That one." Janus said and pointed at the scythe. "I must first get Ozzie's permission." Slash replied. A few moments later Slash returned with Ozzie. "So, you want to use my ancestor's scythe?" Ozzie asked. "Yes." Janus replied. Ozzie removed the scythe from it's box and handed it to Janus, "Slash, test him." Ozzie said and walked out to the courtyard.  
  
"You may have a shiny new toy." Slash said. "But you are still a poor fighter, and you will lose." Slash laughed. "If I lose, I will take thirty lashes." Janus said. "Oh, getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Slash asked. "No." Janus replied. Slash rushed forward, his sword (The Slasher) ready to cleave through Janus. Janus took the handle of the staff and jabbed Slash in the ribs, he then kicked Slash in the face. Slash hit Janus with the sharp side of his sword, but some sort of magic barrier made him do minimal damage. Janus clocked Slash on the head and walked over to Ozzie, "You will bow down to me as you're king Ozzie." Janus said. Ozzie laughed and cast a magic attack, which strangely did the same as Slash's sword. Ozzie bowed to Janus. "Oh yes Lord Janus!" Ozzie said. "Not Janus... I am no longer Janus Zeal. Call me... Magus." Janus said. "Yes Lord Magus!" Ozzie groveled.   
  
Chapter 3: The Fall of Magus  
  
Magus led the Mystics in battle and declared war upon all creatures. Months later Magus got wind that a knight named Cyrus and his friend Glenn had gotten hold of the legendary sword the Masamune, it was said to be able to destroy even Magus' strong magic shield. Magus awaited the two on Mystic Mountain. He and Ozzie sat there for hours when finally the knight and his scrawny friend reached the summit. "Magus, I shall end you're reign of terror!" Cyrus said. Magus sent a fireball at Cyrus, one so powerful that his armor melted from his body. With Cyrus last breath he said, "Glenn... Run! Save yourself." Glenn looked up. "How about a more suitable form." Ozzie suggested. Magus nodded, he began to chant and a lightning bolt hit Glenn, but it did not injure him, instead Glenn began to glow, he thrashed and fell from the mountain. "What did you turn him into Lord Magus?" Ozzie asked excitedly. "A frog." Magus said. The two returned to the castle.  
  
Three years later Magus thought of a plan to kidnap the queen, the boy that he had turned into a frog was now the queens protector. Magus disguised a monster named Yakra as the chancellor of Gaurdia castle and wiped out a cathedral full of nuns and set up Yakra's base there. Months later Magus heard that Yakra had been defeated and the queen returned safely. Magus growled angrily. Weeks later the Zenan Bridge was rebuilt and Magus sent Ozzie and some mystics to destroy it. Ozzie retreated and his monster Zombor was destroyed. Magus hit the table with his fist, then months later he got wind that the Frog knight had got the Masamune. Magus then heard from his sentries that the frog knight, a boy with red spiky hair, and a girl with blonde hair and a crossbow where coming, all of them knowing how to use magic. Magus told Ozzie, Slash, and Flea to protect the castle while he "created" a beast called Lavos. Magus was of course lying, he really intended to summon Lavos and destroy him in retribution for his sister.  
  
Magus began to say the spell that would summon Lavos when footsteps where heard behind him. Magus turned around and saw the frog knight, the boy, and the girl. Magus entered battle with them and kept casting random spells to avoid his magic barrier being infiltrated, but every attack from the Masamune was strong and hurt him greatly until his magic barrier was broken. Magus mostly just cast Magic Wall, and his ultimate spell Dark Matter. But soon Lavos rose and the three learned that Magus was not the one who created Lavos. A time portal sucked them in, and one did the same to Magus.   
  
Magus looked around, it was Zeal Palace. Magus soon learned that it was before the events that threw him back through time. Magus conjured up a hooded cape and disguised himself as a prophet of Queen Zeal. But soon enough trouble came, it was the boy again, with the frog, and another girl with purple hair and a helmet. Dalton managed to defeat them with his golem and put them in the Mammon Machine, Schala freed them, but Magus knew that he didn't need those fools screwing up his plans. Magus had Schala send them through the time gate in which they came and sealed it behind them.   
  
Later on Schala disappeared to the lower world, Dalton returned with her and waited in the throne room while Magus, Schala, and Queen Zeal continued to the Ocean Palace. Schala began to chant as her mother told her to. Schala was hit by a wave of pain and Magus was tempted to help her, but knew that he had to pick his time just right. The boy named Crono (Janus had found this out during the battle with them), followed by a strange yellow armored creature, and the frog knight rushed in. Crono placed a red knife in the Mammon Machine but it wasn't enough. The creatures Masa and Mune fused together to form the Masamune. The Masamune was however, too late as Lavos was summoned. Crono, the yellow creature, and the frog knight fought against Lavos but where defeat. Magus rushed in and revealed himself. "Oh a false prophet. No matter, I will have to kill you!" Queen Zeal said. Magus rushed forward and slashed at Lavos' head/beak/eye whatever. But Lavos was unfazed and knocked Magus back. Crono stood up and walked over to Lavos, he seemed to float in the air, a stream of energy shot from the eye/mouth and Crono disintegrated literally. Lavos was subdued and Schala sent the yellow thing, Magus, and the frog knight away via a teleportation spell.   
  
Magus awoke below an ocean cliff, somehow the ocean palace had destroyed everything except the small island Magus was on, and the few survivors of the destruction lived in the small village south of him. Suddenly Magus heard footsteps above him, he teleported up there. "So it's you..." Magus said. The frog knight, the blonde girl with the bow, and a new woman with blonde hair dressed only in animal skins prepared for battle. "Magus!" Frog hissed at the warlock. "Behold. Everything's at the bottom of the sea. Gone is the magical kingdom of Zeal, and all the dreams and ambitions of it's people." Magus said and turned to face the time travelers. "I once lived there... But I was another person then" Magus said and conjured up a magic image of the day he was sucked into the time gate.  
  
"Hmm...! A dimensional warp!" Gaspar said. "The power is beyond human control!" Belthasar said, Queen Zeal ignored both gurus as Schala chanted and Queen Zeal only stared straight ahead. "No... We'll be dragged into the warp!" Melchior said shocked. Suddenly Janus ran in, "Schala!" he said. 'No Janus!! Stay Away!" Schala replied to Janus. "B, but!? Janus started but suddenly Lavos appeared. "It's, It's a...!!" Melchior spit out before a time gate pulled in. "A Time Gate!?" Gaspar said and was sucked into another time gate. "No!!" Belthasar said and he too was sucked into another time gate. "S, Schalaaa!!" Janus screamed, but it was too late. He was sucked into a time gate. Magus' image dissipated.  
  
"So! Thou art... ... Thou art that filthy Urchin!" Frog said rather annoyed. Magus turned back towards the ocean. "... Ever since Lavos' time portal stranded me in the middle ages... I have waited to even the score. You interrupted me just when I had summoned Lavos to my castle. How ironic that, having been into yet another portal, I would end up in this age. Being from the future, my knowledge of the past enabled me to convince the queen that I was a mighty Oracle. But no history book could gave prepared me for what happened here. Unimaginable is the power of Lavos, anyone who dares to oppose... It... Meet's certain doom. At this rate, you too, will meet a hideous fate. Just like that fool, Crono!" Magus said and faced the time travelers once again. The frog knight's face got rather contorted, teetering between anger and sorrow, finally he said, "...!? You dare to insult him?!" "He's history! Play with fire and you get burned." Magus said calmly. "Magus!! Hold thy tongue!!" the frog knight said pulling the masamune from it's sheath. "You wish to fight me?" Magus asked. The frog knight thought for a second and sheathed the Masamune. "Nay. Vanquishing thee will neither return Crono or Cyrus." Frog said. Magus was silent and turned back to face the ocean. The frog knight and the two women began to leave, "Wait." Magus said and walked down to them, the three time travelers turned around to face the warlock. "I'll come with you." Magus said. "Treachery!!" the frog knight said, but Magus simply ignored the knight. "You know, there might be a way to bring him back." Magus said. "Nonsense...!?" The frog knight replied. "Gaspar, the Guru of Time, knows how to restore lost or misplaced time streams..." Magus said. The frog knight waved him, on, the blond girl with the bow disappeared.   
  
The group helped to equip Magus, the frog knight told everyone's name, the frog knight went on by the name Frog, the blond woman in animal skins was Ayla, the blond girl with the bow was Marle, the purple haired girl with the helmet was Lucca, the yellow creature was something called a robot named Robo, and the time machine they flew in was called the Epoch. Magus, Frog, and Ayla left the sales Nu and climbed aboard the Epoch.   
  
Frog was just about to engage the time machine when a great rumbling could be heard. "That's...!" Magus said. The ocean palace rose from the sea and just seemed to hover in the air. "The Ocean Palace hath risen?" Frog asked no one in particular. "Surely it doth not beckon us!" Frog thought out loud. "Me hate! Ayla not like boat!!" Ayla said jumping up in down in her seat. "The Undersea Palace? This is impossible...!" Magus said. Frog engaged the time machine and the Epoch went to the end of time.   
  
Chapter 4: Come Back Crono  
  
The epoch stopped in a dark misty place that Frog told Magus was the end of time. Magus walked across a sort of bridge and the room was small, two buckets, each with a glowing orb on it, two doors, one on the east wall, the other on the north, there was a light post in the center of the room, an old man slept under it as Marle, Lucca, and Robo just sat around. Frog approached the old man and pocked him with his index finger, the man awoke with a start and said, "Hey, where's that healthy kid with the radical haircut?" Frog told the entire story, "... This is terrible news... I have nothing to give you but this song. It's called... Memories of Crono." The old man pulled a small music box from his pocket and wound it, it began to play a sad melody. "I wish I could lend a hand..." the old man said.   
  
"Only the guru of time can help us now..." Magus said. "Hey, where have you been?" the old man asked. Magus told his entire story thus far. "So that's your story... And just look at you now... You've become quite formidable!" The old man said. "Heh?..." Magus said. "The guru of time eh? Heard of him of course, but what do you want with him?" the old man said. "We've heard he might be the one to bring our Crono back..." Frog said. "To bring back lost loved ones... It's what everyone wants... Crono must be proud to have friends like you..." The man said. Magus, Frog, and Ayla turned and began to walk towards the Epoch. "Hey." The man said and the three turned around and walked back to him. "Here, take this with you." The old man said and presented a golden egg encrusted with jewels. "Egg! Ayla hungry, want eat!" Ayla said jumping up and down. "Let us call that the Chrono Trigger. It is pure potential. By unleashing a specific course of events, it ca have a powerful effect on time. Ask the one who made the Epoch, your Wings of Time, how to hatch it... Like any egg, it represents a possibility... It may or may not... hatch. But the Chrono Trigger gives you the potential to get your friend back... The egg will have one effect equal to the effort you put into your search. No more, and no less, Don't forget that. As long as you keep Crono in your heart, the day you are dreaming of shall arrive..." The old man said. "I get it... It's you isn't it...?" Magus asked. "Wh... What? so... Thee art Gaspar, The Guru of Time!" Frog said. "Um... Well... ... I believe that's what they used to call me... years ago..." The old man replied. Magus, Frog, and Ayla went to 2300 A.D. to Keeper's Dome to see the Nu with Belthasar's memories.  
  
Frog poked at the sleeping robot that resembled a Nu, the Nu awoke with a start and said, "On Death Peak you will find the power to restore life. But to activate this power the deceased must be important to the space-time continuum. And you MUST have a clone identical to that person. Only then, can a Chrono Trigger work it's magic... Need a clone? The magician, Norstein Bekkler could whip one up in the wink of an eye. Bekkler loves festivals, find a festival, and there, too, you shall find Bekkler!" The Nu fell back asleep. Magus, Frog, and Ayla left Keeper's Dome and went to the Millennial Fair in 1000 A.D.  
  
Magus, Frog, and Ayla played the games and gathered up forty silver points. The three entered the "Tent of Horrors" and talked to Bekkler. "Welcome to Norstein Bekkler's lab. The spine tingling show is about to start! So! You want a Crono clone? Normally I'd never do this, but today I'll make an exception. Challenge me, and I'll give you a clone. The longer you stay in the game, the lower my price will be." Bekkler said. The rules where simple, Frog had to mimic the exact movements of the clone, one mistake and he lost. The game started and the clone was brought out, the clone either laughed, acted surprised, raised it's left arm, or raised it's right arm. The clone randomly did these four movements at an ever-quickening pace until the game was over and they got the clone for free. "The clone will be at Crono's house."   
  
The group walked in Crono's house, a cat walked up to Magus and rubbed against his leg. The three ran upstairs, a green haired woman was making the bed, probably Crono's mother. Frog walked over to the woman, "Oh, hello! Is Crono okay?" Crono's mother asked. "Uh... aye! He be fine in health!" Frog lied. "I hope he's behaving. Tell him to be good, all right?" Crono's mother said. "... Madam..." Frog asked. "Yes, dear?" Crono's mother asked not turning around. Frog was about to talk about Crono's death put Ayla placed her hand over his large mouth and shook her head. "By thy leave, mayhap we taketh this doll?" Frog asked. "Go right ahead dear." Crono's mother replied. The group began to walk out the door, "Stay out of trouble, now!" Crono's mother said as they walked down the stairs. Magus thought how nice it would have been to have a sweet caring mother like her. The three carried the clone out to the Epoch and returned to Keeper's Dome in 2300 A.D.  
  
"Enough. The time has come for you to attempt Death Peak. It's the only chance you have of reviving your friend. The last program I've implanted in this creature's memory banks will help you up the mountain. Stand back." The Nu said. The Nu went into the room behind him, out of the door, one at a time, came three blue Poyozo dolls. "Executing Program!" The first doll said and disappeared. "Executing Program!" The second doll said and disappeared. "Executing Program!" The third doll said and disappeared. The Nu came back out, "The three entities you saw will help you climb Death Peak. This ends my message. Now I must ask you for a favor. This creature has executed it's program. Please let him sleep. The switch is on it's stomach." The Nu said. Frog pushed the button on it's stomach and the creature shut down.  
  
Death Peak was a long journey, there where three Lavos spawns on the mountain that had to be defeated. But finally the summit was reached. "So, this is the summit of Death's Peak!" Frog said presenting the time egg. "We ask for your strength... Thee who fear'eth the night and stand against the darkness." Frog said. "Crono!" Ayla said. Suddenly Marle's pendant that Ayla wore around her neck began to glow. The time egg reacted with the pendent and the time egg flew up into the air, it glowed brightly and shattered. "It, it is shattered!! 'Tis folly... To hath traveled so far." Frog said staring down at the ground. "No sadness! Ayla lonely too! Sad Crono not come back." Ayla said placing a hand on Frog's shoulder. "Crono! Giveth me an answer!" Frog said. Suddenly the sun that was clearly visible on top of the mountain eclipsed. Suddenly Frog, Ayla, and Magus where standing at the exact moment Crono died, they where in the room in the ocean palace, time was frozen. "Like stone statues. 'Tis eerie..." Frog said touching the frozen version of himself. "A time freeze... I never thought it possible." Magus said looking around. "Only us move?" Ayla asked. "We'll just exchange the clone for Crono." Frog said walking towards the still version of Crono. Frog pulled the frozen Crono down and placed the clone in his place. "'Tis and eerie place. Let us withdraw quickly." Frog said holding the frozen Crono. "Hurry! We take Crono!' Ayla said and hoisted the boy over her muscular shoulders. "Save the hellos for later! We've got work to do." Magus said. Suddenly they where back on Death's Peak, Crono was leaning against a tree. "'Tis good of you to return, Crono." Frog said. "Crono back!! Crono okay?" Ayla asked, Crono nodded. "Thou art a lucky lad. Thy friends be loyal and true!" Frog said. Suddenly they where all at the end of time.  
  
Chapter 5: Crono's Return  
  
Magus, Frog, Crono, and Ayla approached Gaspar. "So! Looks like you were successful! No, don't thank me. I didn't do a thing. I just gave you a place to begin... If you really want to thank me, make me a member of your team! By the way, the Wings of Time has come looking for you. It seems to have a heart and mind of it's own... You wish to fight Lavos, correct? Many paths lay open to you. You may use that bucket. Or fly the Wings of Time to the "Day of Lavos"... Or there's the Black Omen, which floats in the sky above your world. Lavos is somehow connected with it. It's up to you to decide when and where to fight Lavos. By now you must realize you are the only ones who stand a chance against him... However you will not be alone. I have had vague glimpses of events, people and places that will empower you... In the middle ages, a woman's sheer determination brings a forest back to life... a fugitive in the middle ages, Ozzie, maintains an evil hideout... There's a task to be done in the future, where machinery originated. And there's a very special stone that can shine it's light on each generation from the distant past to the far future... There's the ghost of a lofty knight, slain by Magus in the middle ages, who haunts the present... There's an object in the middle ages that sparkles like a rainbow... One of you is close to someone who needs help... find that person... fast. Just as you touch the lives of every life form you met, so, too will their energy strengthen you. Fail to live up to your potential, and you will never win... I am sorry that I must simply witness the coming spectacle from my vantage point here..." Gaspar said. (Long wasn't it? You weren't the one who had to copy this all from the game at three in the morning so you could put it in the story, so shut your hole!)  
  
Magus, Frog, and Ayla, as well as Robo and Marle at certain points did several quests. The woman Fiona's forest was planted opening up a shrine and a large forest in 1000 A.D. courtesy of Robo. The moonstone was taken and put in the sun keep for 1000 years, but the greedy mayor of a town in 1000 A.D. stole it, so they had to go to the middle ages and change his history so he would be kind and giving. The explorer Toma found the rainbow shell, but died in the pursuit, his ghost told the explorers to go to giants claw which was ironically enough the Tyrano Lair from 650,000,000 B.C. the rainbow shell caused more trouble though, Marle's father was put on trial by the emperor who was actually the crooked descendent of Yakra in disguise, the rainbow shell proved the kings innocence. Magus, Ayla, and Frog had to defeat Ozzie once and for all in his new fortress. Cyrus' ghost was put to rest and the Masamune became even stronger. Robot's in the future where killing humans and Magus, Robo, and Ayla stopped their Leader Queen Brain, and a pawn of them, Robo's love Atropos XL. Finally the time came to enter the Black Omen.  
  
Chapter 6: The Black Omen  
  
Magus, Frog, and Ayla walked to the door on the Black Omen in 230,000 B.C. They had to fight the turrets but then entered the door. Inside Queen Zeal stood right in front of them and said, "Fools! Haven't you learned your lesson?! We are immortal! We shall live forever with Lavos, who devours this planet even as he sleeps. Draining this planets power, Lavos will rule the world in a mere 14,000 years. The Black Omen is a path, which leads to Lavos. It is a shrine, which provides us with limitless power. As long as the mighty one reigns, your dreams are hopeless! You should sacrifice yourself to the mighty Lavos! Ha hahahahaha!" Zeal disappeared and a giant monster called a Mega Mutant appeared. Magus cast Dark Matter, Ayla used Triple Kick, Frog used Frog Smash and the Mega Mutant died.  
  
Magus, Ayla, and Frog went through several battles and even reached a room where the decorative panels one the wall attacked. After several more battles they reached a small metal circle on the floor with a shaft of orange light emitting from it, the teleported too them to another room, beyond the room was an elevator just like the one that had been in the Ocean Palace. There where many monster battles on the elevator, but finally it reached it's destination and the group continued on battling monsters until they reached a room with two Nus in it. One Nu sold items, the other said, "Three of you in a place like this? Would you like to leave?" "Nay." Frog said. The three continued on past the break room until they reached another teleported, they entered it.  
  
The teleporter resurface in a large room, they continued on until they ran into another mutant, this one was called a Giga Mutant. Magus was tired and running out of strength so he cast Dark Mist, Ayla used Rock Throw, Frog used leap slash. The mutant attacked Ayla and knocked her down, Magus cast another Dark Mist, Ayla used Rock throw again, and Frog used Frog Smash. The bottom half of the mutant disappeared. Magus cast a third Dark Mist, completely exhausting his power supply, Ayla used Dino Tail, and Frog used Frog Smash. The top half of the mutant disappeared and Magus, Ayla, and Frog went through the door behind it and continued.  
  
More and more battles followed the heroes, they found another teleporter that led to another elevator with several more monster battles. After more running through the maze of a fortress and fighting every monster to come their way, they reached a third mutant. This mutant was called the Terra mutant. Magus used a Mega Elixir and all three where fully restored. Ayla used a Triple Kick, Magus used Dark Matter, and Frog used his Leap Slash. The mutant used a powerful attack that did a lot of damage to the three, Magus used Dark Matter Again, Ayla used Triple Kick again, and Frog used Cure 2 on everyone. The Terra Mutant's top half was destroyed, but strangely enough the bottom half lived. The bottom half knocked Frog across the room, Ayla used Tail Spin, and Magus used Dark Bomb. The bottom half was destroyed and they went through the door behind it and went on.   
  
After more and more battles Magus, Ayla, and Frog reached an empty room and set up a shelter, after resting they went for the door, but a time portal appeared before them and a Lavos spawn came out. This Lavos Spawn was almost fifty times stronger than all three of the Lavos Spawns on Death Peak. But after about four Dark Matter's from Magus, three Triple Kicks from Ayla, and four Leap Slashes and a Frog Squash from Frog, the Lavos Spawn fell. The three continued on for several more battles with monsters.  
  
Magus, Frog, and Ayla walked into a long hallway. Along the sides of the hall where six shafts of light. In each shaft one of the time travelers, Lucca, Crono, Marle, Frog, Robo, and Ayla (Why no Magus, nobody knows) Magus, Frog, and Ayla walked to the end of the hall and found Queen Zeal. "Behold, my pretties! Destiny, in its most brutal form. All the dreams that might have been. All the happiness, the sorrow you might have experienced. Gone Forever!!! For you there will be no tomorrow! The Dark Omen transcends time and space, waiting for Lavos to awaken. And here you shall rest forever, unless you can defeat me, and smash the Omen!" Queen Zeal said. Everyone got in battle stances around the queen. "Come, dear friends. Perhaps I can persuade Lavos to share his dreams with you! Did I say dreams? I meant his eternal nightmare!" Queen Zeal laughed. Despite Zeal's threats, she was very weak and only a couple of Dark Matters and a Triple Kick stopped her.  
  
"Argh! My powers don't seem to work here! Wait! I'll simply toss you into the Mammon Machine! You'll be one with the Omen, Lavos... and me!" The ground turned blue and wavy just like when Lavos appeared in the Ocean Palace. The Mammon Machine was a very powerful boss, and Magus, Ayla, and Frog fully depleted their power sources fighting it, but it fell in the end. Magus used a Mega Elixir and everyone was back at full strength.  
  
Suddenly, Magus, Ayla, Frog, and Queen Zeal where on top of the Black Omen. "You cretins... I plan to live with Lavos, and control the universe forever. You will not get in the way!" Queen Zeal barked at the time travelers. "Idiots... Nothing can live forever. Zeal... A pitiful woman, duped by Lavos! I myself, will bring an end to all of this!" Magus said back to his mother. "Prophet! You are doomed. I haven't forgotten what you did at the Ocean Palace. You will never forfeit life." Zeal said angrily, Zeal began to glow and suddenly she turned into a giant mask and two hands. This form of Queen Zeal was very powerful and hard to beat. Magus maxed out his magic taking out both hands and simply began slashing at the face with the Death Scythe he had found in Ozzie's Fort. Ayla Triple kicked at the head until she could no more, and then she began to use Cat Attack, Frog used Leap Slash and Cure2 because Zeal had very powerful attacks. Finally Zeal was defeated and turned back to her normal form.  
  
"How dare you insects come after ME! Oh almighty Lavos, lend me your power! Mwa, ha, ha... At last Lavos awakens! Compared to him you are like germs. But, I... I shall obtain immortality!" Queen Zeal said and then laughed. The Black Omen and Queen Zeal disintegrated and Lavos appeared. Lavos flashed an image of what power he was using. Lavos flashed a picture of a dragon tank and two mutants appeared at his sides. A Dark Matter attack and a Triple Kick took care of that. Lavos then assumed the form of some sort of Gaurdian Robot, Magus used Dark Matter and the two mutants at Lavos side where destroyed. Frog used his Frog Squash and it was weakened to little power, Ayla punched Lavos and it flashed a new image of a creature that Ozzie had told Magus about, it was a purple beast called a Heckran, and only magic could harm it. Magus began to cast Dark Matter, Frog used Water2, and Ayla used her healing powers. Lavos flashed a new picture of the monster Zombor that Ozzie had created. Magus and Frog used Water/Ice2 on the top half and Ayla used Triple Kick on the bottom. After so many hits, Lavos flashed a picture of the creatures Masa and Mune fused together, the same strategy for the Heckran was applied and then Lavos flashed a picture of a giant tree horned lizard creature, "Nizbel!" Ayla said. Magus cast Lightning2, Frog used Leap Slash, and Ayla used Triple Kick, then Lavos would used Lightning2 and the cycle had to be repeated, after several times of this, Lavos flashed a picture of Magus. Magus casted a spell corresponding to the element of what Lavos had cast, Frog attacked with the Masamune, and Ayla healed everyone. Lavos then flashed an image of a little lizard man and a large lizard with razor sharp teeth. "Azala!" was all Ayla said. Dark Matter, Triple Kick, and Frog Squash took care of that. Lavos flashed an image of a creature that Magus had only heard of, the Giga Gaia. After several Dark Matter, Water2, and Triple Kick attacks that was ended. Finally Lavos fought with his own techniques, he used Rain of Destruction, which did great damage, but it was defeated easily. The beak/eye on Lavos shell disappeared and he was an empty shell. "It's over?" Magus asked. "This Lavos' shell! Inside still strong!!" Ayla said. "This be only armor! 'Tis what's inside that must be destroyed!" Frog, Magus, and Ayla entered the shell.  
  
Inside the shell was a thin cave like corridor with an eerie green glow, a small stream poured through it, and to the left was a time gate. "This is creepy. It's worse than Magus' place..." Frog said, but Magus ignored him. "!! Lavos smell... STRONGER!!" Ayla said. "...No turning back now." Magus said. The group walked down the corridor and into a big room, a large humanoid green creature that took up the entire chamber and had nothing below the waist sat in the chamber. "Finally... You have met your match, Lavos!..." Magus said. "Cyrus, this be our finest battle..." Frog said drawing the Masamune from it's sheath. "Ayla not give up!!" Ayla said jumping up and down. The battle started and Lavos opened up two doors on it's chest and laser beams shot out, doing a great deal of damage. Frog used a Mega Elixir. Magus used Dark Matter and Ayla used Triple Kick and the right arm was destroyed, the left arm healed the body, and Ayla used Triple Kick on the left arm on it. Lavos used Obstacle. Frog and Ayla where confused, but Magus' amulet protected him. Lavos' defense went very low, Magus used Dark Matter, Ayla snapped out of confusion and used Triple Kick, and Frog did the same and used Frog Squash. Lavos was destroyed and a creature only two heads taller than Magus, which was humanoid and sort of looked like a chicken stood where the giant body had been. '...... So... Since the dawn of time, it has slept underground, controlling evolution on this world for his own purpose..." Magus said. "It is too much to bear... We have been reared like animals...! Our lives hath been for naught..." Frog said. "Me no run! Ayla no run away! Worse than losing!!" Ayla said jumping up and down. "We were created only to be harvested. All people... ...and all living things..." Magus said. "My life retain'eth it's meaning...! We haveth our own will!" Frog said. The Lavos Core let out a screech and released two bits, it then entered the time stream. Ayla Triple kicked the left bit and it disintegrated, Magus cast Dark Matter, and Frog used Frog Squash. The Lavos core was destroyed but the right bit remained. "The core's a fake, attack the right bit!" Magus said. The right bit turned the defenses off and Ayla used Triple Kick, Magus used Dark Matter, and Frog used Water2. The right bit used Active Life and brought the left bit and Lavos Core back to life. The Lavos core used Crying Heavens/ Hidden Blow. A lightning bolt hit Magus, and it hurt him greatly. Ayla took out the left bit again, Magus cast Dark Matter, and Frog used Cure2 on Magus. The Lavos Core died again, Magus used Dark Matter as the right bit turned off the defense. Ayla used Triple Kick and Frog used Water2. Magus cast seven more Dark Matter's, Ayla used five more triple kicks, Frog used Frog Squash two more times, Water2 three times, and Cure2 eight times, over six Mega Elixirs where used. Finally the right bit died and Lavos was gone. The times flashed before Magus, Frog, and Ayla's eyes. Lavos was dead.  
  
Epilogue: The Moonlight Parade  
  
The next night Frog, Magus, Robo, and Ayla waited at Leene Square where Lucca's Telepods where. Lucca waited with them, "Where are they?" Lucca said looking at her watch. Magus smiled, of course no one saw it because he had his cape up over his mouth like a vampire. Suddenly Crono and Marle walked into the area. "Well everyone, this is it." Lucca said adjusting her glasses. "Each to thine own time." Frog said. "The gate has grown weaker." Robo stated. "We've got to say our goodbye's before the gate closes." Lucca says. "You're all leaving?" Marle asked. Suddenly Ayla's boyfriend Kino walked in. "Crono was strong! Marle too! Ayla have fun!!" Ayla said ecstatically prepared to leave. "You're my distant ancestor. So you'd better have tough kids or I'll be in trouble!" Marle said. "Heh heh! No worry. Ayla VERY strong!" Kino replied. "Right! Hey... what do you mean by that?" Marle asked. "Kino dummy! We go now!" Ayla hit Kino on the head, Magus was very tempted to laugh at that point, but decided not to. Ayla stopped by the time gate and blew everyone a kiss, then she ran in after Kino.  
  
Frog stepped forward and the king with him, "'Tis a feisty crowd! But they are thine kin, and 'tis of consequence. Queen Leene awaits your Majesty, we too shall take our leave" Frog said, the king walked through the gate and Frog was most of the way there, "Mr. Frog..." Marle said. Frog turned around, "...Long farewells ne'er were necessary." Frog said. Marle walked right up next to Frog, "Right! Besides, actions speak louder than words!" Marle said and kissed Frog, Frog jumped in surprise, Lucca began laughing loudly, Magus was tempted to do the same and had to bite his cheeks to avoid a smile. "Yeah. Don't these things usually end with the princess kissing the frog?" Lucca said laughing. Frog walked through the gate and Marle giggled. Magus flew forward to the gate and stopped. "So... you're going to search for Schala?" Marle asked. Magus wanted to turn around and say good-bye to everyone, but something inside him wouldn't let him. Magus turned around and took one last gaze at Lucca and went through the gate. Magus came to the end of time and went into his time portal.   
  
It was several months later and Magus was still trying to find Schala, he had fully regained all of his powers and his magic barrier. He had also gained the power to fly. Magus flew threw the air at a high speed and suddenly stopped, there in the distance, a little sparkle flew across the sky. "Farewell. I will miss you." Magus said and flew on.  
  
The End  
  
Okay, I know that was basically the entire game revised and very little of this story was original work but it opens up for parts two and three, why did I do all that work you ask? Because I felt like doing a lot of work so that this wouldn't be too short. Plus for those who never intend to play Chrono Trigger but would like to know the story have some help. The character patterns were based on the ones that I used, as you can tell I mostly used Magus, Frog, and Ayla. So thank you and Squaresoft please don't sue. Till next time... -MasklessDuckman 


	2. Magus: The Trial

Magus Part 2: The Trial  
  
By: MasklessDuckman  
  
This story is of course a follow up to Magus: The Legacy. This story takes place about four years after the end of Magus: The Legacy. None of these characters or settings belong to me, but this story plot does, so don't steal it!   
  
Chapter 1:Magus on Trial  
  
"Why oh why did I have to come back to this god forsaken place?" Magus thought to himself. Magus lay on a bed in the new dungeon that was added to Gaurdia Castle (604 A.D.). Magus had come back to this time for reasons that he didn't know, he had just returned. When he got there, Ozzie had returned and started up the second war of the mystics, or really was ready to. Magus flattened thousands of mystics to stop Ozzie, then when he got to the end, he had to fight Flea and Slash again. Then Flea and Slash merged to form Flash. Then after that battle Flash fused with Ozzie to form Flozzeah. Magus took them out, but as the did all the remaining mystics gave Flozzeah their powers and he used it on Magus, and Magus was mortally injured. After Ozzie, Slash, and Flea where dead for good a group of Gaurdian soldiers took him to the castle, got him fixed up and threw him in the prison. Magus was to be put on trial in the new courtroom. Magus looked at his injured side, Frog was gone to far away and wouldn't be back for some time, so the frog couldn't vouch for the warlock. Magus rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
"Hey! Wake up, you got a visitor!" The guard said poking Magus with the end of his pike through the bars. Magus sat up and looked towards the door. "Lucca?" Magus said, he was rather glad to see her, though confused. "How did you know that I was in here?" Magus asked. Lucca held up a book that said, "History of Gaurdia." Lucca opened it up to a bookmarked page and read aloud, "The lofty warlock Magus, executed in 604 A.D. The first person to be on trial. Magus was sentenced of murder and genocide. The warlock was executed by the guillotine on March 15, 604 as he had no defense to protect him. That is where I come in, I will be your lawyer. Crono and Marle couldn't come, they where on their honeymoon, but soon they will find the note I left at the castle and come. Where's Frog?" Lucca said. "Frog's gone. Something about leaving on a vacation or something." Magus said rubbing his eyes. "So it looks like just you and me kid." Magus added. "Kid? He's never called me that before." Lucca thought to herself. "So... Uh... Did you ever find out anything about Schala?" Lucca asked. "Someone in 1996 A.D. said they saw her, but she left. That's all I found." Magus said. Magus looked rather pitiful, his eyes where red like he had had little sleep, his hair was a mess, his side was bandaged, and he had a broken arm. "So, how do you plan to redeem me?" Magus asked. "Well, I intend to tell everyone how you where corrupted by the mystics as a child, and how you saved the world from Lavos." Lucca said confidently. Magus suddenly noticed something, "Why aren't you wearing you're glasses?" Magus asked. "Oh, I got contact lenses, they do the same thing, but don't look near as geeky." Lucca said laughing, her purple hair actually looked rather nice without that stupid helmet on it. Lucca could be rather beautiful when she tried. "I will stay in the cell next door." Lucca said pointing to the cell that was touching the one he was in. "But, it's cramped, dark, and musty in here. You wouldn't want to stay here, besides, you have no walls to hide behind. I know that you aren't like most girls, but I'm sure even you have something you don't want me to see." Magus said. Lucca smiled, "Relax, I brought a curtain. Besides, it's important I stay. So you have some moral support." Lucca said. "Well, okay. It's probably useless arguing with you anyway." Magus said. "Now you're gettin' it!" Lucca said smiling. "Lucca could you do me one favor?" Magus asked. "What?" Lucca said. "Could you go get Ayla and Robo so that they can testify?" Magus said. "Of course I can Magus." Lucca said. "Oh, one more thing Lucca. Call me Janus." Magus said. "Sure... Janus." Lucca said and hurried down the halls to the Epoch. "Was that the same Lucca I knew two years ago?" Magus asked himself. "She looked... Good." he thought.   
  
Lucca sped through the time stream in the Epoch. Magus had seemed somehow different to her... but she couldn't place it, and asking her to call him Janus? He was acting strangely, of course Lucca thought he was cute in a creepy way, but Marle thought the same thing. Magus was a lot like Lucca, they where both alone, Crono had Marle, Frog had Queen Leene (I know, Queen Leene is married, but there is an ending in Crono Trigger with Frog and Queen Leene getting married for some reason.), Ayla had Kino, Robo had Atropos, but Lucca and Magus didn't have anyone. Magus had a sister, but that was a different kind of love. Anyway, Lucca doubted that Magus ever wanted to get into a serious relationship with anyone anyway. The Zeal name would end with him.   
  
Chapter 2:Back Through Time  
  
Lucca landed the Epoch next to Ayla's hut in Ioka Village, Lucca opened up the cockpit and stepped out, the chill air shot up Lucca's skirt, and she suddenly wished she had wore pants, or at last a long dress. Lucca shivered and hugged herself. This must have been the ice age that Azala had spoken of with his dying breaths. Lucca walked into the tent, and sure enough there was Ayla. "Lucca! Ayla happy see!!" Ayla said. Ayla was wearing a fur over her, it was obviously too cold for her bikini thing or whatever it was. As Ayla sat down, Lucca saw a big bulge in her stomach. "Oh, you're pregnant?" Lucca asked. "Yes, Ayla and Kino get married, Ayla have baby soon." Ayla said. "So, what will you name it?" Lucca asked. "If girl, Leah. If boy, Crono." Ayla said. "Aw, that's sweet." Lucca said. "Lucca look different, not have things on eyes. No more hat either." Ayla said. "Oh, yeah, I got these things called contact lenses, see?" Lucca took out one of her lenses and carefully placed it on the end of Ayla's finger. Ayla examined the small disk, "Lucca look better with kon-tak lenzes. Should wear more often." Ayla annunciated the word as it was new to her. "So, why Lucca here?" Ayla finally asked. "Oh, right! Almost forgot. In 604 A.D. Magus is being put on trial, he will be killed if he is found guilty, a trial is what Marle's father was put on, do you remember that?" Lucca said. Ayla nodded. "Magus strong, stronger than Ayla. Magus friend, Ayla help, tell how Magus save world. No kill Magus." Ayla said. "Yes, we have to go get Robo now. Frog is on vacation and Crono and Marle are on their honeymoon." Lucca said. "What honeymoon?" Ayla asked. Lucca's face turned bright red, "Well... Uh... It's... um... It's how you made that." Lucca said pointing to Ayla's stomach. "Ahh, Kino and Ayla go on many many honeymoons!" Ayla said. "That was way more information than I needed Ayla!" Lucca said, Ayla just smiled stupidly and laughed. Ayla said goodbye to Kino, Lucca helped Ayla into the Epoch, careful not to hurt the baby. The Epoch took off towards the future.   
  
Lucca had not been to the future since it had changed, it was rather nice, there was grass, it was not to hot or cold, the air was clean and fresh smelling and the white clouds floated through the blue skies. The domes where not as wrecked and all of the labs where in perfect shape. Lucca landed at the dome where Crono, Marle, and Lucca had found Robo and went inside. "Hello, who are you?" Robo asked. (Since the future changed, Robo never met the time travelers.) Lucca pulled a disk out of her bag and said, "Good thing I made a copy of his hard drive before he left. Lucca inserted the disk in Robo's head and all the memories came back. "Lucca? Ayla? What are you doing here?" Robo asked. "Magus was put on trial in 604 A.D. you have to testify that he is innocent or else he will be put to death." Lucca explained. "Oh my that's terrible. Lucca, you look different." Robo said. "Yeah, I have contact lenses now so I don't wear glasses now, at any rate, let's go!" Lucca said and put Robo and Ayla in the Epoch and took off back towards 604 A.D.  
  
Chapter 3:The Trial  
  
Magus was lead into the courtroom with his hands tied in front of him.(Paying no attention to his broken arm) Magus and Lucca sat down at a small table, there was another one on the other side of the room where the chancellor sat with a woman. The judge came to his stand and said, "Janus Zeal, you are charged with Genocide and Murder. How do you plead?" The judge said. "Guilty, but I intend to prove that I am a changed man and that I was forced into working with the mystics." Magus said. "Very well, let the trial begin. Miss Ashtear your opening statement please." The judge said. Lucca stood up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My client Janus Zeal a.k.a Magus was born in the dark ages. 12,013 B.C. to be exact. His demented mother had his sister raise an ancient evil that could destroy the world, when it rose, everyone but the queen got thrown into separate time portals, Magus was put here fourteen years ago, he would have been killed by the mystics but he saved himself with magic, so he was captured by the mystics where they trained him to be the perfect killing machine, they brain washed him... by way of torture. But Magus has been reformed, he saved the world from utter destruction, I fought by his side against Lavos." Lucca said. "Can you provide solid proof that Magus was tortured miss Lucca?" The judge asked. "Well, er no." Lucca said. "I can." Magus said, "But you'll have to untie my hands, it's okay, I won't run away, I feel deep regret for the deeds which I have done. Thus I will except this court." Magus said, the guards unbound his hands and Magus removed his plate mail armor, Magus pulled off his cape and shirt and turned around. All over Magus' back and chest where whip scars, and on his back was a brand that said, "Worthless Slave." on it. "Slash put the brand there when I talked back to him...." Magus said. Lucca placed her hand over her mouth, she never even fathomed the torture that he went through, being only seven years old and tortured by such malicious creatures of the mystics. Lucca had always sort of thought of Magus as a kind of jerk more than a tortured soul, but she realized that Magus was a product of the mystics, not of Janus Zeal.   
  
The trial progressed, "Miss Ashtear, your first witness please." The judge said. "Your honor, I would like to call Ayla Ioka to the stand." Lucca said. "Now, Mrs. Ioka. How well did you know Magus." Lucca asked. "Ayla know Magus very good, Magus strong, help fight Lavos!" Ayla said. "Would you say that Magus was an evil man?" Lucca asked. "No, Magus scary at first. But really scared boy trying find sister, have hard life." Ayla said. The chancellor stood up, "Objection your honor. This woman is barely coherent!" The chancellor said. "Yes, miss Ashtear. We will not accept this witness." The judge said. "Grr... Thank you Mrs. Ioka." Lucca said as Ayla went and sat down.  
  
"Chancellor, your first witness please." The chancellor brought the woman up to the stands, "What is your name madam?" The chancellor asked. "My name is Elena Brightsword." the woman said. "And what did Magus do to you?" The chancellor asked. "My... My son was killed in the war, and my husband threatened a group of mystics when they where in my town... The next night... Magus came and killed my husband... and I was... raped by him." the woman said. "Lies!!! I have never even seen this woman before!" Magus stood up and said rather enraged. Lucca pulled the king of the mystics back down to his chair and whispered, "You are NOT helping!" "Mr. Zeal. I will not tolerate such outbursts in my courtroom." The judge said. "Yes... Yes your honor." Magus said. "Objection!" Lucca said, "This woman has no proof that she was raped by my client." Lucca said. "You need proof?" the woman said. The woman waved to a man in the crowd, he brought a baby up and pulled the blanket away from it's face. The baby had blue hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. "Your honor, in light of recent developments, I would ask that court be adjourned until tomorrow." Lucca said. "Very well, court is adjourned." the judge said banging his gavel.  
  
Chapter 4:That Night  
  
"I cannot defend you if you are going to have sudden outburst, and not only that, but you LIED to the jury... you lied to ME!!" Lucca said as they walked through the halls, Magus was put in his cell, and Lucca moved into her Cell/Room next to his cell and shut the door behind her. Magus lay on his bed for several minutes looking up at the ceiling and finally said, "I... I didn't lie. I have killed countless men, women, and yes, even children, but I have never raped anyone. I have never... I've never even... been with a woman in that way." Magus said. Lucca's anger turned to interest, "Really?" Lucca said. "How old are you?" "I'm... I'm twenty-four." Magus replied, rather embarrassed. "Have you ever even been in love?" Lucca asked. "You're not a near close enough a friend as you'd need to be, and I'm not near as drunk as I'd need to be to tell you." Magus said, a small half smile on his face. "Oh come on, I'll tell you who I had a crush on." Lucca offered. "It's someone that you know." Lucca said sweetly. "Who?" Magus asked, half-curious. "You first." Lucca teased. "Why should I tell you? For all you know, I've never been in love." Magus said. "Well, there's only one way to know for sure." Lucca said. "No." Magus replied. "Aw, come on. I used to have a crush on Crono. There, I said mine, now you say yours." Lucca said. "You had a crush on him? I mean I know that he was your best friend and all, but by Lavos, couldn't you have done better than him?" Magus said. "Like who? You?" Lucca asked. "What? No, you wouldn't have stood a chance with me." Magus said. "Why not? Don't you find me beautiful?" Lucca asked, pouting slightly. "Well, of course. But you're not my type." Magus said. "And what is "your type" ?" Lucca asked. "Why should I tell you?" Magus said. "Because... I bet it's some brooding temptress with a dark heart, like a female you. Right?" Lucca asked. "No." Magus said trying to ignore Lucca. "Then what is it?" Lucca asked. "I told you, you're not a near close enough friend, and I'm not near drunk enough to tell you." Magus replied. "So let's get drunk, I'll be too tipsy to care, and even if I do remember you can deny it all later." Lucca said. Magus flashed her an odd glance and arched his eyebrows at her. "Heh heh heh. I'm kidding. Like we both need hangovers for tomorrow's trial. Besides, I can't hold my liquor very well anyway." Lucca smirked. "Riiiight." Magus said. "Let's change the subject." "Okay, I have a question for you. What, exactly is Flea?" Lucca asked. "A mystic." Magus replied. "No no no, I mean. Flea said he was a man, but he looked rather feminine, and he had bigger, you knows than me." Lucca asked. "Oh, heh, that! Flea is a shape shifter. He actually took the form of one of his ancestors that was a woman. Flea believes that both genders have their advantages, woman are stronger in beauty, and men are stronger in power. So he made a compromise." Magus said, sort of smiling at Lucca's comment. "What kind of sick creature would try to look like a woman?" Lucca asked. "Flea was a little off from the start, he used to give me these blue freelancer eyeballs as punishment, they burned, and tasted sour and bitter all at the same time. And on top of that, the taste remained in your mouth for weeks after that, I can remember shoveling dirt and rotten hay into my mouth to get rid of the taste." Magus said. "Yech." Lucca said sticking out her tongue, a look of disgust on her face. "Well, hold that thought, I better get ready for bed." Lucca said. Lucca pulled the curtain, Magus could see Lucca's shadow through the curtain removing her clothes and putting on new ones to sleep in.   
  
Lucca pulled the curtain back wearing a pair of skintight black shorts, a tank top, and white socks. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you where still in your underwear." Magus said averting his eyes. "What? You can look, this isn't my underwear." Lucca replied. "Well, customs sure have changed. Back in Zeal, women basically covered their bodies in armor as underwear, and it got worse in the middle ages. Plus I am accustomed to women wearing night gowns." Magus said. "Nah, too uncomfortable. I like these better." Lucca said. "Well, I am tired. I believe I shall retire for tonight." Magus said. "Sorry Ayla couldn't help your case, Robo is taking her home. He should be back by tomorrow, I told him to stop and check for Crono and Marle, and then go look for Frog. Anyway, good night." Lucca said and blew out all the candles on the walls.   
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!" A piercing scream spread through the night. Lucca sat straight up in bed and looked over to the cell next to her. "Stop!! Stop!! I will behave, no more of the whip. Please, I will behave." Magus screamed out, he was having a horrible nightmare, but Lucca did not wish to wake him. Maybe she could comfort him if she could just get into that cell. Lucca looked at the bars for a moment and slid her head between the bars, "This may work." Lucca thought to herself. Lucca took as big a breath as she could so she could fit through the bars, she tried for several moments as Magus called out. Lucca finally managed to slip through the iron bars and walked over and sat down on a stool by Magus' bed. "Janus, it's going to be alright." Lucca said and stroked his hair like a mother would a child. This obviously awoke a more pleasant memory as Magus stopped screaming and said, "Schala." that was all Magus said, but a warm smile crept onto his pale face and rolled over and faced the wall. "Lucca..." Magus mumbled only half-coherent as the pillow was in his face. "Lucca what?" Lucca asked gently, wanting to know what his dream was about. "Lucca stop peeking in on my dreams and go back to bed." Magus said dryly and opened his eyes to look at her. "Heh, that was not what I was doing. You were having nightmares and screaming, so I comforted you." Lucca said innocently biting her lip. "Yes whatever. Now how did you get over here?" Magus asked. "I squeezed through the bars." Lucca said. "Hmm. I may remember that." Magus said. "No, your ego would never fit through." Lucca said smiling. "Very funny, go back to bed." Magus replied dryly. "Well excu-use me!" Lucca said and slipped back through the iron bars to her bed. Had he actually had a dream about her, or did he just say that because he knew that she was eavesdropping? Only Magus knew, Lucca went back to sleep fairly quickly, there where no more interruptions that night.   
  
Chapter 5:The Trial Day 2  
  
The judge came in and sat down. Robo had not found Crono, Marle, or Frog. So far the only evidence they had where Janus' scars, whereas the chancellor had what appeared to be Magus' bastard son. "Miss Ashtear, your witness please." the judge said to Lucca. "Yes, your honor. I would like to call R-66Y Prometheus to the stand." Lucca said. Robo came up and sat down. "Now Mr. Prometheus, how well do you know Magus?" Lucca asked. "I have known Magus as a friend and ally. When first I heard of him, I thought him a tyrant, a demon with no sense of honor. But as I got to know him, he proved to be very human and friendly. I would say getting him away from those mystics and giving him hope of finding his sister really brought him back." Robo said. "No further questions." Lucca said sitting down. "Chancellor, do you have any questions for the witness?" The judge asked. "Yes your honor." The chancellor said standing up. "Now, Mr. Prometheus. Now, remind me again, what manner of creature are you?" "A robot." Robo answered. "Now, what is a robot Mr. Prometheus?" The chancellor asked. "A robot is a machine designed for one of several uses, mine was to be a machine of war." Robo said. "Now, Mr. Prometheus, who reprogrammed you with this new attitude? And let me remind you Mr. Prometheus that you are under oath." The chancellor said. "Miss Lucca reprogrammed me." Robo said. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, he was reprogrammed by the exact woman who defends this tyrant, she has programmed this machine to do as she says. This is obviously a ruse, I implore you, let this rotten creature burn in hell for all eternity." The chancellor said. "No further questions your honor."   
  
"Chancellor, your witness." the judge said. The chancellor led a teenage boy up to the the stand. "What is your name son?" the chancellor asked. "My name is Fleach Markos from Porre." The boy said. Magus and Lucca looked at each other confused by the boy's odd name. "Now, what did Magus do to you?" the chancellor questioned. "I was about seven at the time, I was playing inside my house in Porre when the mystics attacked, Magus himself walked into my house, Magus took his scythe out and chopped off my mother's head... then... then he... he made me... he made me eat my mother's dead body." The boy said crying sadly. Magus' eyes widened, he was about to have an outburst like yesterday, but Lucca put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this demonic man killed this child's mother in front of his face and made him eat the dead body of his mother. What sort of sick individual would do such a demented thing?" the chancellor asked. Lucca walked up to the boy and said, "Tell me, you said that you where in your house in Porre, yet you have the accent of someone from Truce. Why is that?" Lucca asked. "Well, my parents moved to Porre when I was born and then back to Truce." the boy said. "But I thought that you said they where killed?" Lucca said. "They where, my foster parents moved me there." The boy said. "Really, now for you to have a Truce accent you would have to have lived in Truce for more than a year, but you say you are from Porre." Lucca said. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this witness is obviously a fake! The chancellor has obviously paid this boy to make his statement, not only that, but his name is obviously fake, no one with the last name Markos has ever lived in Porre or Truce. The chancellor has set Magus up, this reformed man who saved your kingdom from the second war of the mystics, I implore you make the right choice!" Lucca said. The judge pounded his gavel, "Court is adjourned for today, and we shall meet again tomorrow." The judge said.  
  
Chapter 6:Celebration!  
  
That night Lucca sent Robo off in the Epoch to go find Frog. "Score one for the Great Lucca!" Lucca said. "You work miracles Lucca. I never would have noticed the accent, you are a true genius!" Magus said. "Let's celebrate!" Lucca said pulling a bottle of wine from her pack, "I thought you said that you couldn't hold your liquor?" Magus asked. "Well, I'll just have to trust that you wont take advantage of my while I'm drunk." Lucca said. "You almost sound like you want me to." Magus said. Lucca squeezed through the bars with her pack. Lucca popped the cork out of the bottle and pulled out two large glasses. Lucca filled both of the glasses and put one in Magus' hands. "A toast... to freedom!" Lucca said. "To freedom!" Magus repeated and began to drink.   
  
Several hours later: "So have you ever been in love?" Lucca said, her voice very slurred. "Once." Magus said, his voice almost the same, though he was a little more sober than Lucca. "Who?" Lucca asked. "A woman I found when I destroyed a village. I took her back to my castle, we where deeply in love, but... she died of some disease." Magus said. "Wow, that's reeeeely sad." Lucca said. "You're very drunk, do you know that?" Magus asked. "Nuh uh, I only had four glasses." Lucca said and held up seven fingers. "You are as tipsy as they get." Magus said. "I love you Baby!" Lucca said throwing herself onto Magus and kissing him. "Whew! Your breath could kill trees, you need to lay off the wine." Magus said, not really taking her seriously as she was drunk enough to say anything. "Oh yeah, I'll show you laying off the wine!" Lucca said, she pulled another bottle from her bag and chugged the entire thing, followed by a second. Magus quickly took the bag away from her not knowing how many bottles she had brought. "Hey! Bring that baaaack." Lucca said. "You have had way too much tonight." Magus said slurred. "But I can take..." Lucca fell asleep standing up, then suddenly woke up, "...it." she said and collapsed on the floor.   
  
Lucca woke up the next morning feeling like she needed to shave her tongue. She was laying in a rather comical position, her head was facing towards the door, but her chest was facing towards the back wall, she laid on her shoulders, and her legs where stretched up by her head, she was back in her cell/room on her bed. "Oh.... My head..." Lucca mumbled, she sat up and noticed that she was changed. "Hey Magus, how did I get changed?" Lucca asked. "I changed you after several failed attempts of changing yourself. You put your socks on your ears, your shorts on your head, and your shirt on like shorts. I finally helped you change clothes." Magus said. "So you saw me in my...?" Lucca said. "Relax, it's no more that Ayla wears." Magus said. "Still, the point still stands. Oh and don't even begin to think that I forgotten about your first love." Lucca said. "Well don't you even think I forgot about you jumping in my lap, kissing me, chugging two bottles of wine, and passing out on the floor." Magus said. "You weren't kidding, you really can't hold your liquor." Magus said. "I guess that's what I get for being petite." Lucca said and smiled. "I think you lied about me drinking two bottles, I think you're just trying to make me look bad." Lucca said. "Yeah you're right, you didn't drink too much, so lets have a breakfast of scrambled eggs and some nice greasy sausage." Magus said slightly smiling. Lucca placed her hands over her mouth and ran out of the room as fast as she could. "Bleaagh!" The sounds of Lucca vomiting echoed through the halls of the dungeon, after a little while Lucca returned, her face sickly pale. Magus opened his mouth, "Well I..." "Shut up!" Lucca said quickly.  
  
"Miss Lucca!" a voice came from outside. "What is it Robo?" Lucca asked. "Sir Frog! I have found him!" Robo said, he walked in with the little frog knight walking directly behind him. "Quite a bit of trouble thy have gotten thy self in Magus." Frog smirked. "Yeah, quiet or I'll turn you into a fly this time." Magus said. "Miss Lucca, what is wrong with thine eyes?" Robo said. "Oh, I just had a little too much to drink last night." Lucca replied. "The understatement of the year. She drank so much that I had to dress her." Magus said. "Oh, I had no idea that the two of thou felt such a way for thine selves?" Frog smirked. "What? No way in hell!" The two said simultaneously.   
  
Chapter 7:The Trial Day 3  
  
The next day the trial began again. "Miss Ashtear, your first witness please." the judge said. "Yes your honor. I would like to call Glenn the frog to the stand." Lucca said, and everyone in the dim courtroom gasped as Frog hopped up to seat. "Mr. Frog." Lucca said, "What was your first impression of Magus?" Lucca asked. "I thought that the warlock was a dark hearted true blooded killer." Frog said. "Do you still feel that way?" Lucca asked. "Nay, I hath learned that Magus is not an evil man, only mislead." Frog said. "No further questions your honor." Lucca said, satisfied that she had won this round. "Mr. Frog?" The chancellor asked, "Didn't you used to have a friend?" "Aye, Sir Cyrus." Frog replied. Magus knew exactly where this was going. "Whatever happened to Sir Cyrus?" The chancellor asked. "He fell in battle." Frog replied. "And who killed Sir Cyrus, Mr. Frog?" the chancellor asked. "M... Magus killed Sir Cyrus." Frog replied. "And who turned you into a Frog?" the chancellor questioned. "Magus... Magus turned me into a frog." Frog said. "So this is his fault?" the chancellor said. "No matter how strong Magus is, he cannot bring back the dead." Frog said. "Maybe not, but he could turn you back into a human. Why is it that he doesn't?" the chancellor asked. "Because... I cannot." Magus said from his seat. "What?" Frog and the chancellor asked in unison. "The spell... the spell I used... there is no counter spell... my death triggers the spell to stop." Magus said. "So Mr. Frog. You heard him, without his death you remain a frog. Don't you now wish that he would die?" the chancellor asked. "Nay. I wouldst not let another life be taken to bring back mine. 'Tis a sin, no matter what this man has done in the past, he haseth reformed. Besides, I rather like being a frog." Frog replied. The chancellor growled, "Very well, no further questions your honor." the chancellor said.  
  
"Chancellor, your witness please." the judge said. The chancellor led a very chunky old man to the witness chair, "What is your name sir?" the chancellor asked. "Ozfield Jones." the man said. What was with these witnesses' stupid names? "Mr. Jones. What despicable deed did Magus do to you?" The chancellor asked. "I was a Gaurdia soldier. Magus attacked my best friend and ripped him to pieces. Then... He hung me up by his entrails and had that sorceress Flea hit me with a whip." The man said. "No further questions your honor." the chancellor said. "Miss Ashtear, do you have any questions?" the judge asked. "Yes, now Mr. Jones. Exactly how much did you weigh at the time you where in the military?" Lucca asked. "Well, I weighed about one hundred and ten pounds give or take." the man replied. "Ahh, I see. You are a liar! A human intestine can only hold about thirty pounds of weight. So therefore you are lying!" Lucca said. "No further questions your honor." "Miss Ashtear, your closing statement." the judge said. "Yes your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This man the chancellor has brought two witnesses that have been proven to be liars! I urge you Magus is an honorable man, who is not even a shadow of the demon he once was. He saved the world from Lavos, and he saved Gaurdia from the mystics. I urge you, set this man free as he deserves." Lucca said and sat down. "Chancellor your closing statement." the judge said. "I have already made my point to the jury several times." the chancellor said. "Jury, your verdict." the judge said. There where nine people in the jury, a man walked out and said, "Not guilty.". A woman walked out and said, "Guilty." After several minutes, the gulties had four people and the non-guilties had four. The last juror walked out and looked at Magus, the chancellor, and the judge, "Not Guilty." the man said. The judge banged his gavel, "Janus Zeal, I declare you... Free to go." the judge said.   
  
"Nooo!!" the chancellor said, "You must burn in hell for you sins!" The chancellor began to grow and turned into a Yakra, the fat man began to change color to reveal himself as Ozzie, the woman with Magus' alleged child walked in and also began to change color and revealed herself as Flea holding a blue imp, and the teenager walked in and revealed himself as Slash. "Magus, you have committed a terrible sin against the mystics, for that you must pay!" Ozzie said. "I beat you before, what makes you think I can't do it again?" Magus asked. "They say the dog that has been kicked fears the boot. The boot is his weakness." Slash said stretching out a black leather whip before him, "So come here you dumb slave, and I shall punish you for your crimes!" Flea laughed and pulled out a second whip, Flea rushed forward and Magus summoned a black hole, "What the? No!!!" Flea said as he was sucked into the dark vortex and Magus closed it behind him. Magus hit Ozzie with Dark Matter, and the fat imp disintegrated, he was obviously still weak from the battle a few days ago. Magus began casting spells on Yakra when a loud Crack! was heard throughout the courtroom. A large gash on Magus' back, all the way through his cape. Magus' eyes widened in fear. Slash walked towards Magus, and Magus ran to the corner like a scared child, his eye full of fear. "You have been a very bad slave Janus... Your punishment shall be swift." Slash said. "No! No Lord Slash, please don't hit me anymore! I'll be a good slave, I promise!" Magus said, but his voice was weak and childlike. "Please." crack! crack! crack! "No whining!" Slash said. Lucca cast Flare on Yakra and he fell dead. "Let him go!" Lucca said pointing her gun at Slash's large purple head, Crack! "Ahh!" Lucca screamed in pain as a long red gash appeared down the side of her arm. "No!" Magus said weakly. "Oh... I see. This whip is not your weakness. The girl is..." Slash said and walked over to Lucca, Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! the whip echoed in the courtroom now that most of the people had left the courtroom. Lucca screamed and began to cry, her shirt was torn to shreds and her back was covered in bloody gashes from the whip. Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! "That's right Janus, I will kill the girl. Just like that stupid woman you where so fondly in love with." Slash said. "Iris? You killed IRIS?!?" Magus screamed. "Yes, I had the cook poison her food. A warlord did not need to worry about such petty things as love." Slash said. Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! the whip sounded. "Should we not help Miss Lucca, Sir Frog?" Robo asked hiding under a table with Frog, "Nay, 'tis something that Magus must sort out on his own. I only pray that Lady Lucca can hold out long enough." Frog replied.   
  
Lucca screamed in pain and agony every time the whip smacked against her now exposed flesh, her shirt was in ribbons on the floor, her back and arms a twisted bloody mess. "Ha ha! You will die girl. I will make sure of that!" Slash said. Suddenly Slash stopped whipping Lucca, a large shadow spread across the room, and a single gloved hand grabbed the hand the whip was in, and with a single squeeze, the bones in the hand where shattered. "Ahhh!! My sword hand!" Slash screamed. Slash turned around to see Magus, his iris eyes glowed red, his body covered in darkness, a scythe in his hand, Magus seemed ten feet taller than Slash, though he had not grown any. "Slash, you worthless slime. how dare you kill Iris, or whip Lucca. You had no right to do any of those things, your score is with me. Not with anyone else, but now. You shall never torture another soul again. "Dark Wind!" Magus shouted as a new spell, one even stronger than Dark Matter was used. The wind began to howl, and the sky outside became dark. The wind suddenly turned into thousands of black knives and they all flew at Slash. "Huh?" was all Slash got out before he was ripped to pieces by the thousands of blades. Frog used a healing spell on Lucca. "That will heal her wounds, but she still may not recover. Alas that is the strongest healing magic I know, and she was very damaged." Magus threw his scythe into his cape and it disappeared amongst the purple fabric, Magus lifted Lucca in his arms and carried her from the courtroom.   
  
Several weeks passed and Lucca remained unconscious, Crono and Marle had showed up and had stayed in the castle. Although the other five friends checked on Lucca often, Magus never left her side. "Please don't die Lucca. It's not yet your time. If you die... I can't bring you back... the Chrono Trigger was destroyed, there is no way... Don't die." Crono walked into the room and placed a hand on Magus' shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Crono said. "No she won't!" Magus snapped, "She'll die, and it's all my fault. She never should have come here, should have let me get executed, end my pain... Everyone and everything that ever cared for me dies, Schala, Alfador, Iris, and now... Lucca." Magus shook his head. "Hey why's everybody so sad? Who died?" a voice asked. Crono and Magus both stared down at the bed to see Lucca's eyes wide open, "Robo, Frog, Marle, Ayla, she's awake!" Crono hollered. Everyone rushed in. "What's going on?" Lucca asked. "Oh thank the lord, I thought you were dead!" Magus said. "I never really pictured you as a religious person Magus." Lucca said. "Don't you remember, Slash? The whip?" Magus asked. "Of course I do. No one could ever forget that. But you really thought that would kill me?" Lucca asked. "Well..." Magus said. "Just how weak do you think I am?" Lucca asked. "I fought too you know!" Lucca said.   
  
Epilogue: The Celebration  
  
The People of Gaurdia celebrated the death of Ozzie, Slash, and Flea. Yakra was destroyed and the chancellor was found in a box in his room. There was a parade in the newly built "Leene Square" where the queen herself christened her bell. All seven of the time travelers and Kino sat around a large table. "So, you two are married now huh? How's that working out for you?" Magus asked. "Pretty good. Marle and I love each other, so it works out. So when are you and Lucca getting married?" Crono asked. "What? What are you talking about?" Magus and Lucca said in unison. "Well it's obvious that you two are made for each other. Can I be the best man?" Crono replied. "Can Ayla and I be bridesmaids?" Marle asked. "You will all be dead if you keep insinuating that Lucca and I are in love." Magus threatened. "Yeah, like I would ever marry a guy as creepy and evil as Magus." Lucca said. "And like I would ever marry someone who knows more than I, and besides, she isn't that good looking." Magus said. "Well you don't look so hot yourself." Lucca said. "Don't try to deny it. We all heard about the two of you's episode with the whisky, plus Magus was a little too concerned about your well being after the courtroom scene. Magus hasn't been this worried about someone's life since Schala disappeared." Marle said. "But Janus and I are just friends." Lucca said. "That proves it." Marle said. "What proves it?" Lucca asked. "You called him Janus!" Marle giggled. "He told me too." Lucca said. "He told you too because he had feelings for you." Crono said. "And thy do act differently around thyselves." Frog said. "I'm warning you, I'll turn you into something much worse than a frog this time." Magus said to Frog. "Lucca and Magus sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes Lucca with a baby carriage!" Marle said and laughed. "Grr.... We're not in love!" Magus said. "Ayla and Kino used to say same things, we saw we hate each other. Now look." Ayla said pointing to her belly. "I think that maybe I should turn you all into bugs and then stomp on you." Magus said. "Aw, the prince of darkness is embarrassed." Marle said still giggling. "Or maybe a lizard of some sort for you." Magus said to Marle. "Why do you make fun of Sir Janus and Lady Lucca's affection for each other?" Robo asked. "We're not in love!" Magus and Lucca said in unison. "Oh come on, you two are such a cute couple." Marle said. "Need I remind you that my dark powers have increased by leaps and bounds since a few weeks ago?" Magus growled. "Yeah, stop insinuating that we are in love." Lucca said. "Yes Mrs. Zeal!" Marle said. "That's right... hey! I said stop it!" Lucca yelled. "I can see the invitations now. You are now cordially invited to the joining together in wedlock of Ms. Lucca Ashtear and Mr. Janus Zeal. Oh Magus, you'll have to wear a tuxedo!" Marle said. "I swear Marle, you are this close to becoming an insect." Magus growled.   
  
An announcer walked on a stage that was set up. "People of Gaurdia, we are about to play a love song to dedicate this bell. So would our guests, the future king and queen of Gaurdia come up her please?" Crono and Marle walked up. "Now by festival rules, the honorable guests get to pick two people to dance together." "Ohh no..." Magus said burying his face in his hands, Lucca did likewise. "So King Crono, Queen Nadia... Who do you pick?" the announcer asked. "We pick Magus and Lucca to dance together." Marle said. "Make the song a long one." Marle said to the announcer and he nodded. "Well I don't guess we can break Gaurdia tradition..." Lucca said. "No... I suppose not." Magus said. The song began to play, "Janus may I have this dance?" Lucca asked reluctantly. "Yes..." Magus said slightly agitated at his "friends". "Lucca, it has been almost seventeen years since I last danced. I do not remember how." Magus said. "No, I don't suppose that the mystics gave you any ballroom dancing classes, but I was never taught either." Lucca said. "Like this." Marle said and grabbed Magus' hands. She placed Magus' hands on Lucca's butt, and Crono placed Lucca's hands around Magus' neck. The two where pushed very close together. The song played. Lucca's head rested against Magus' chest, "This is really embarrassing." Lucca said. "Yes, it is. I really do not like where my hands are placed either. Heads will roll for this." Magus said as the two danced across the floor. "Magus, we are really going to have to get them back for this." Lucca said rubbing her head on Magus' chest, her arms barely reached his neck because he was so much taller than her. "Agreed." was all Magus said. The people where dancing all around them and both Magus and Lucca thanked the lord that spotlights weren't invented yet.   
  
"Do you think they'll be mad?" Marle asked. "Definitely, but this may be the only way for them to admit their feelings for each other. So, I figure it's okay if they're mad at us, they'll thank us some day." Crono said. "Or kill us." Marle added. "Yeah, anyway. Milady, would you like to dance?" Crono asked holding his hand out to Marle. "Why of course my darling." Marle laughed and took Crono's hand.   
  
Magus gazed down at Lucca, she looked very tired, and understandably so, it was very late at night. "Are Lucca and I only deceiving each other, do we really have feelings for each other. I can't remember how I felt around Iris, it's been so long... Only time will tell." Magus thought moving around the dance floor, Magus thought it odd the way humans danced during love songs, it was basically just a way for two people to grope each other, in the kingdom of Zeal, dancing was an art form, taken completely serious, no acceptations. Magus sort of liked thinking of dancing as a game rather than a chore. Maybe he was meant to live in the future, certainly not this time, but where? Maybe Lucca's time, it was for the most part peaceful and calm, and there where so many great inventions. The song was going on forever, Magus felt a sneaking suspicion that Crono and Marle had something to do with that. "Lucca's hair smells really good." Magus thought to himself.  
  
Lucca lay cradled by Magus, it was the most embarrassing moment of her life. Lucca had never been truly in love with anyone, sure she had a crush on Crono and a few other boys she knew when she was growing up, but why would Magus be her one and only, it couldn't be true could it? Magus was a hating vengeful creature who lived to survive, no other reason. But these last few weeks had changed him, he was more human than before. But they could never be together, not until Magus found Schala anyway, and that could take forever. There was no way the two of them could be together. Lucca yawned and began to blink, it was late and this soothing music had made her sleepy, but she was afraid she might offend Magus or worse, give Marle and Crono more things to make fun of her about. Maybe her and Magus where meant for each other, and only they couldn't see it. Maybe Magus and her had denied it so much that they where blind to something so obvious. "Yeah, I'll fall for Magus when Frog kisses Ayla." Lucca thought to herself. Lucca looked over at the table she had been sitting at, and there was Frog, he was... kissing Ayla on the lips..... "Ha ha god, very funny." Lucca said looking up at the starry sky.   
  
"Terribly sorry Miss Ayla." Frog said cleaning off some crumbs from his armor, what had happened that Lucca hadn't seen was Frog walking towards the table with some cakes and tripping over a table leg falling into Ayla, but from behind it did appear that they where kissing. Lucca gazed at the stars, "The stars..." Lucca said breaking the silence between her and Magus, "They're so beautiful tonight." Magus craned his head upwards, "Yes, this is one of the better nights. The stars do look beautiful tonight." Magus said. Had she heard him right? "Janus?" Lucca asked. "What is it?" Magus said looking down at her. "Does this mean that Crono, Marle, and the others where right and we are meant for each other?" Lucca asked. "I hope not. I would hate to admit that they were right after mocking us like that." Magus said. "Yeah, you're right." Lucca said resting her head back on Magus' chest. Lucca closed her eyes and fell asleep in Magus' arms.  
  
The End  
  
I would like to make a note that this story ties into Chrono Cross in NO way, as that game sucks and I hate it. So Lucca won't die at the hands of Lynx and Harle and Kid will not be in this either. So, stay tuned for part three. Till Next Time... -MasklessDuckman 


	3. Magus: The Girlfriend

Magus Part 3: The Girlfriend  
  
A story by:MasklessDuckman  
  
I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. If you have read the first two stories, then you probably know how this one will turn out. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:The Dance  
  
Magus looked down at the dance partner that Crono and Marle had MADE him dance with. Lucca was sound asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Magus moved his hands upward from where Marle had put them, much to his embarrassment. (Marle had put his hands on her butt for the dance) Magus placed one hand on her back and used the other to stroke her long purple hair. Lucca groaned a little in her sleep, but then just went back to sleeping. Magus tucked Lucca under his arm and began to walk back to his chair, "Where do you think you're going. The song isn't over." Marle said. "My dance partner fell asleep." Magus said. "Aww... Isn't that sweet. She fell asleep in your arms." Marle said. "Why must you associate everything we do with passion?" Magus asked rolling his eyes. "She was obviously tired because it is so late, and that soothing music put her to sleep." Magus said. Magus carried Lucca down to an empty corner of Leene square and sat her down on a bench next to him. Lucca was snuggled up against Magus and he had his arm around her, still stroking her hair.   
  
Magus' mind turned to a song that his sister had sung to him when he was only a child, the tune came to him and he began to sing, his voice was not his own and without thinking he sang the words:  
  
Our love will drift all through time.  
  
Never to subside.  
  
We'll never be alone again.  
  
Though the path is far and wide.  
  
Although we may grow old and gray.  
  
Our love will never die.  
  
Cause you my dear will always be...  
  
The apple of my eye.  
  
Although time goes on and on...  
  
and troubles come to pass.   
  
Our love will span all of time.  
  
Our love through time will last.  
  
Magus snapped out of his trance, realizing that he had actually sang, he had never sung before in his life. Magus always remembered Schala singing it when he was a child, and afraid that his mother would hurt Schala. Iris had somehow known the words too, it must have been a song that was remembered through the ages. Over in the bushes away from Magus and Lucca, Marle and Crono sat. Marle's eyes where wet with tears, "That was beautiful." Marle said sobbing softly so Magus wouldn't hear, Crono still couldn't get over the shock that Magus had actually sang a love song to Lucca, he surely knew someone was watching.  
  
Magus decided to ignore the rustling in the bushes, he was sure it was Crono and Marle, but he didn't want to wake Lucca by throwing a rock or something. Lucca groaned again in her sleep, but once again returned to her position on Magus' chest. Magus stroked Lucca's hair softly, "I guess they where right. We where meant for each other..." Magus said. Magus began to feel sleep taking over him, and decided to give in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the sight was very sweet of the former king of the mystics and the genius inventor cuddled up with each other asleep on the park bench. "Let's leave em alone." Marle said. Crono nodded.  
  
Chapter 2:A Love That Spans Time  
  
Magus awoke. "Lucca. Lucca." he said shaking the purple haired woman in his arms. "Huh? Oh, good morning Janus. Where are we?" Lucca asked. "Still in Leene Square, we both fell asleep." Magus said. Lucca looked up at Magus, tenderness in her eyes. "Well I suppose we can't deny it now." Lucca said. Magus nodded his head, "Yes, especially after I sang to you last night." Magus said. "You sang to me?" Lucca asked. "Yes." Magus replied. "Well what did you sing?" Lucca asked. "I'll tell you later." Magus replied.   
  
Lucca went and prepped the Epoch and Magus went to the castle to gather his and her things. Marle walked up to him, "So did you have fun last night?" Marle asked. Magus was silent, but he had a smile on his face. Marle began to hum, "That tune... So you where eavesdropping on me last night." Magus said. Marle's eyes widened, "You knew about that?" Marle asked sheepishly. "Oh, please, you forget who you are dealing with." Magus said. "Well, my point still stands, you are in love with her. That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard in my life. Where did you hear it?" Marle asked. "Schala used to sing it to me as a child." Magus replied. "At any rate, I was right." Marle said. "You'll never get me to admit it." Magus said. "Of course not." Marle replied. Magus made his way to the jail and gathered Lucca's things in her backpack and grabbed his own things from the armory. "So, are you going back to look for Schala?" Marle asked. Magus looked at Marle and simply smiled. "You're going with Lucca aren't you?" Marle asked. "A gentleman never tells." Magus said. "Since when are you a gentleman? And a gentleman must tell a lady." Marle said. "Since when are you a lady?" Magus asked. "Very funny. You are seriously going to live with her?" Marle asked. "As Schala has been in several time periods before me, she is probably searching for me. So I've decided to stay in one place and wait, and I'm sure as hell not going to stay in this time." Magus said. "Well you two will have the house to yourselves as Taban moved to Medina two years ago after Lara's death." Marle said. "How did she die?" Magus asked. "No one's really sure, she just got really sick and died. It's probably a good thing that you are going to live with her, until Crono and I left on our honeymoon, she was sulking, her hair was a mess and she hadn't changed clothes for weeks, she hadn't even worked on anything. She just sat in her room reading books all day." Marle answered. "Hmm..." was all Magus said. "Magus, your skin's finally getting some color back into it." Marle said. "Yes, I've noticed that my eyes are getting a hint of green in them as well. I suppose that means the influence of the mystics is truly gone." Magus replied. Magus and Marle reached the Epoch. Magus put Lucca's things in the back and threw his scythe in his long purple cape and placed his armor on. "See you at home Marle!" Lucca said waving. "You too!" Marle said waving back.   
  
The Epoch landed on Ashtear Island. "Welcome home." Lucca said hopping down. "It's nice." Magus said staring at the large Victorian house. Magus stepped inside the large house, he had been here once before, but it had been full of machines, now it was for the most part empty, with the exception of a couch, two chairs, and a table. "I'm going to go change." Lucca said heading upstairs with her backpack over her shoulders. Magus sat down on the couch, he looked around the room... such an odd family that Lucca was raised in. The picture on the wall showed a man, a woman, and a small girl with purple hair. The next picture had the same people, but Lucca was somewhere around ten and the woman was sitting down, the smiles where slightly more grim in this picture, the next picture was basically the same, but Lucca was about seventeen, and finally the last one, just Lucca as she was now and the man, the woman was nowhere to be found... Magus sat back down on the couch and sat there waiting. Lucca finally came back down the stairs, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm back!" Lucca said. "Yes, so what is there to do around here?" Magus asked. "Well, there's nothing going on at Leene Square right now, so it's pretty much down to eating and reading, or taking a walk." Lucca said. "I see. What would you like to do?" Magus asked. "Well, it's summer. I was really considering going swimming. You do know how to swim don't you?" Lucca asked. "Not a clue." Magus replied. "Well, we'll go anyway. Maybe I can teach you." Lucca said laughing slightly at the thought of a grown man that couldn't swim. Lucca went upstairs and returned with a one-piece bathing suit on. "Let's go." Lucca said. Magus stood up and they walked out the door.  
  
Chapter 3:Swimming  
  
Magus walked onto the sandy beach, the foamy tide washed up on the white sandy shore. Lucca brought Magus towards the water and she walked in and began to swim in the salty water. Magus floated out where she was swimming and sat there above the water. "Do you know what's in that water?" Magus asked. "Of course sodium chloride." Lucca said. "I was actually referring to all of the fish waste." Magus replied. "Oh relax, hop in." Lucca said. Magus shook his head, "I'd rather not." Lucca grabbed hold of Magus' cape and jerked him into the water. sploosh Lucca looked down, she didn't see him. "Janus? Janus?" Lucca called but couldn't see him. Had he drown? He did say that he couldn't swim. Suddenly a force from below pushed on Lucca's feet and she was shot from the water and fell back in with a loud Sploosh! Lucca came back to the top and Magus was floating above the water again wringing out his cape. "That was a dirty trick, I thought that you'd drowned." Lucca said. "I really never learned how to swim, but it was rather easy." Magus replied. "Well come on, let's swim!" Lucca said. "I don't want to get my cape and armor wet." Magus said. "Then take em off. C'mon." Lucca said. Magus floated back to shore and removed his cape, armor, shirt, gloves, and boots. "Yeah, you need a tan." Lucca said to him. Magus dove into the water. Lucca followed his shadow with her eyes, he surfaced and looked around. "Do you see something down there?" Magus asked pointing into the water, "Lucca examined everything, "No..." Lucca replied. Suddenly a large shadow appeared under Lucca. Magus dove towards Lucca and pushed her out of the way, suddenly a large fish covered in spikes flew up from the depths and hit Magus head on, and many of the spikes went through him. "Janus!" Lucca said. Magus managed to pull himself off and summoned his scythe to his hand, a large chunk was cut from the fish's body. The fish began to bloat up and suddenly all of the spikes shot from his body, Magus dove in front of Lucca and several more spikes pierced through his body. "Inferno!" Magus said and a great blaze of fire fried the large fish. Magus swam to shore and stood up, Lucca came after him. "Are you alright?" Lucca asked. "Of course, this is noth..." Magus stopped in the middle of his sentence and fell face first into the sand. "Janus!" Lucca screamed.   
  
It was no easy task for Lucca to get Magus to Gaurdia Castle to the doctor, as Magus was almost twice her size. Lucca had grabbed his arms over her shoulders and sort of piggy backed him to Gaurdia. "Marle!!!" Lucca screamed as she walked in the door and Marle and Crono ran out of the throne room. "Hi Luc... Oh my god! What happened?" Marle asked. "We where swimming and this big fish stabbed him several times with the spikes that covered his body." Lucca said. Crono went and got the doctor. Marle and Lucca carried Magus down to the knights' quarters.   
  
The doctor pulled the spikes from Magus' body one by one and sat them in a dish to his side. "What's wrong with him doctor?" Lucca asked. "Each of these spikes is coated with enough poison to bring down an elephant, your friend here is lucky to be alive, but he may not pull through. It would not be wise to use magic on him either, as magic would only make the poison stronger, but if you could find some way of healing him without using magic or potions, it should work. Lucca ran out of the room as quickly as she could and hopped in the Epoch, 650,000,000 B.C. was set on the dial. Lucca started up the Epoch and it jet off through time.   
  
Lucca landed in Ioka Village, she walked into the tent that she knew was Ayla's. The ground was covered with a light coat of snow, and Lucca was still in her bathing suit, and covered with salt water, but the fresh snow burning her feet or the cold wind freezing her exposed flesh didn't bother her so much as she was worried for Magus' well being. Lucca rushed into Ayla's tent and there was the cave woman, but she was slightly occupied. "Ahhhh!" Ayla screamed and clenched her teeth as the village doctor slightly pushed on her stomach, "No stop pushing. Baby almost out." The doctor said. "Ahhh!!!" Ayla screamed out again and was squeezing, and by the look on Kino's face, breaking Kino's hand. Finally Ayla screamed one last time and the sounds of a baby wailing came. The doctor wiped some of the blood from the child's face and handed it to Ayla. Ayla looked at the tiny child and said, "Your name Leah. You grow up be strong like mother." Kino held his finger out to his newborn daughter, she grabbed hold of his finger and began sucking it. "Uh.... Ayla, congratulations. I hate to do this, but I need your help." Lucca said to Ayla. "What wrong now?" Ayla said looking tired, but concerned. "It's Magus, he's been poisoned. We can't use magic or potions to heal him, and you are the only one that I know who could heal him." Lucca said. "Ayla come. Help Magus. Kino take care of baby, Ayla be back soon." Ayla said and walked outside with Lucca. The both of them climbed into the Epoch and took off through the time stream.   
  
Lucca landed the Epoch right in front of the castle and Ayla ran in. Lucca remained outside, as she knew the only way Ayla could truly heal him was a kiss. Lucca began to cry afraid she might lose him, suddenly her vision blurred. "Huh? My contacts, where are they?" Lucca asked. Lucca began trying to look for them, she tripped over a tree limb and fell into the Epoch and hit the take off button. It was set on round trip so that it would land for exactly five minutes. The epoch stopped and Lucca stumbled out, she didn't know where she was but it was snowing very heavily, the Epoch closed the glass dome on it and took off. "Noo!" Lucca screamed. Lucca had to try to find civilization. She began to freeze, her wet hair became stiff, and her skin... ice cold. After a while of walking, she collapsed in a snowdrift.  
  
Chapter 4:Where's Lucca?  
  
Magus awoke from Ayla's healing kiss. "Hey, you had your child." Magus said. "Yes, few minutes ago. Her name Leah." Ayla said. "Where's Lucca?" Magus asked. "She outside." Ayla replied. Magus walked outside. Suddenly the Epoch came back, but nobody was in it. crunch something broke under his foot, Magus looked down and saw Lucca's contacts. Magus looked at the time on the dial and opened up a time portal, "I'm coming Lucca. Don't worry." Magus said and stepped in.  
  
Lucca was freezing to death, she knew it, and she could no longer feel her fingers or toes. Lucca was being covered in snow, which blanketed her from the wind but burned her exposed flesh, she greatly wished she was wearing more than a bathing suit. Suddenly her vision went black and she could see fine again, and she was warm. Lucca looked around, she was home. "Hi there." a voice came from behind her. Lucca turned around and there was Flea. "Ahh! Get away from me!" Lucca screamed. "Hey hey relax. This is heaven, I won't hurt you." Flea said. "If this is heaven, then why are you here?" Lucca asked. "Simple, hell is only temporary, you spend you time there until you have paid for your sins, then you come here. Slash has got another millenium to go and Ozzie has one hundred years." Flea said. "So then... I'm dead?" Lucca asked. "Well, according to your book of life no... but I have no idea why you are here." Flea said. Flea presented a book with gold letters that said "Lucca Ashtear" on it. Flea opened up the book to the last page with writing on it and the other half of the book was blank, an hourglass appeared on the page. "Okay, this hour glass is your life span, when all the sand is at the bottom, you die, but as you can see, it's half full. So you shouldn't be here." Flea said. "Relax. I'm sure my son will save her." a voice came from behind. "Queen Zeal? But you should spend an eternity in hell for your deeds." Lucca said. "I got off on a technicality, since Lavos was basically controlling my mind. I went here automatically. So you are my soon to be daughter in law. I was afraid I would never be a grandmother." Queen Zeal said. "Uh, Queen Zeal." Lucca began to say. "Oh, please call me Levana." Queen Zeal said. "Levana, is my mother here?" Lucca asked. "Why of course." Levana replied. "We where just talking the other day about how you and Janus where made for each other." Levana said. "Lara! Your daughter's here!" Levana called. "Lucca!" the familiar voice of Lucca's mother echoed through the dark place. Lucca could see plainly as her mother came running, she could walk. She was not crippled due to the injury that happened so many years ago. "M... Mommy." Lucca said like a lost child would when it's mother found it. Lucca ran to her mother and gave her a huge hug, tears flying from her eyes. "Mommy, I missed you so much." Lucca said hugging her departed mother. "Lucca, you can call me mother. Besides, I am in a much happier place now, for the first time in years I can walk!" Lara said patting her sobbing daughter on the back. "Lucca, you shouldn't sulk over me. Your father has kept himself occupied by helping the mystics in Medina. You have a man that loves you dearly, don't let him go. He is searching for you, he'll save you dear, and I just know he will. He cares for you as much as any man could and more, marry that man, and get me some grandchildren." Lara said. "Yes you have been a godsend. After Slash killed Iris, I completely gave up hope on Janus. It is rather obvious that Schala will never find anyone." Levana said. "Where is Schala?" Lucca asked. "Right here." another voice said and the familiar form of Schala appeared. "Oh my, Schala. You're dead. Janus will be so disappointed." Lucca said sadly. "Yes, I was killed when a tidal wave destroyed a village in 1998 A.D. But I am in a better place now. Tell my brother that I miss him, that I'm sorry that I couldn't save him from the mystics, and that I am in a better place now." Schala said. Flea had a second book out now reading it, it was much heavier than Lucca's and on the front it said, "Janus Zeal." "It says here that he's searching far and wide for you." Flea said.  
  
Magus flew through the air at high speeds, looking for his love. "Where are you, you can't die. You can't!!" Magus thought to himself. Magus' eyes where like searchlights, invading every unseen corner, looking for Lucca. "Don't die, don't die, don't die. You can't die, not before me. Not now." Magus continued to think. Magus' arms where stiff and numb due to the fact that his shirt had no sleeves. Magus looked high and low, far and wide, searching everywhere in the snow-covered wasteland. But found nothing. Magus did something that he had not done since he was a child... he cried. Magus' salty tears stung as they froze on his face, but he didn't care. Everyone that had ever meant something to him... was gone. Magus fished in his pocket and pulled out the amulet that Schala had given him all those years ago... Magus took the green-gemmed amulet and gazed at his reflection, the reflection seemed to speak back to him. "It's you Janus. It's you who caused the deaths of those near you, It was all your fault. If you had not agreed to go swimming, Lucca wouldn't have been in this mess. She wouldn't have died." The reflection said. "You are a killer Janus. You are a killer of everyone around you. You make me sick!" "Shut up!!" Magus said and hurled the amulet across the field of snow, but it made a thunk sound as it hit something solid in a snowdrift. Magus gazed over to see a single naked white leg sticking from the snowdrift. "Lucca!" Magus said pawing through the snow to his love. Lucca was like ice, but her eyes weren't glazed, which was a good indication that she might be holding on to life. Magus hugged Lucca's cold limp body and wrapped his long purple cape around her. Magus took his scythe and with a few slashes, a tree was split into thousands of pieces. Magus piled the wood up and cast Fire on it. He cast an ice spell and a cupola of ice formed around them, just large enough that the flame wouldn't melt it. Magus conjured up a blanket and wrapped Lucca's warm body in it. "How was it that I was told to keep someone warm. What was it, you where supposed to... Oh no, I can't. But if it's the only way to save Lucca's life, then I must." Magus thought to himself. Magus removed Lucca's bathing suit, trying not to look as he did. He was too embarrassed to remove his pants, so he just removed his boots, armor, shirt, and gloves. Magus wrapped Lucca and himself in the blanket in his cloak and hugged her tight, hoping that his body heat would bring her back.   
  
"Oh! This is really good!." Flea said reading Magus' book. "What?" Lucca asked. "Read for yourself." Flea said handing her the book, Lara, Schala, and Levana peeked in from the sides. "Magus found Lucca's frozen body in a snow drift, one foot in the grave. Thinking quickly Magus built a fire and created a dome of ice to keep the winds away. Magus tried hard to remember how to keep someone warm when they were frozen, and became embarrassed as he remembered. Magus trying not to look, removed Lucca's... wet bathing suit... and everything but his pants as he was too embarrassed. He wrapped the both of them in a blanket and hugged her naked frozen body, hoping that his body heat would warm her enough to keep her alive." Lucca read, and her cheeks turned bright red. "Well, he was right in what he did. It's still a little embarrassing to think, that my body's back there naked in a blanket with Magus." Lucca said sheepishly. "He does it because he cares for you dear." Lara said. "He's just as embarrassed as you darling." Levana added. Lucca's body began to blur. "What's happening?" Lucca asked. "You're going to live." Flea said. Flea, Levana, Lara, and Schala waved goodbye as Lucca disappeared.  
  
"Ohh... so... so cold." Lucca said as she awoke. "Oh thank god. I was scared that I was too late." Magus said hugging Lucca tight. "Magus, could you conjure me up some clothes? You had the right idea to save me, but I feel really nervous right now." Lucca said. "Of course. Magus said and suddenly a pair of pants, a long sleeved shirt, a stocking cap, and a pair of glasses appeared. Of course Lucca saw only blurs as she was near blind without her glasses. Magus placed Lucca's glasses on her. Lucca put on the warm clothes quickly. "It was no easy task finding you. In fact this little thing probably saved your life." Magus said holding up the amulet. Lucca hugged Magus and said, "I was in heaven... I saw my mother, and your mother, and... Flea. Apparently hell is only a temporary thing until you have paid for your sins. But I saw... I saw... Schala. She died in 1998 A.D. by a tidal wave. She said to tell you that she's sorry she never found you, that she misses you, and that she's in a better place now." Lucca said sadly. Magus hugged Lucca tightly, "I had assumed that she would have died by the time I found her. But my heart refused to believe what my mind told me. But when I was out there sulking over those I had lost, the one at the top of my list was... you." Magus said, "I love you Lucca, more than anything. You are the one I love." Magus reached into his mind and pulled the song out, starting out quietly at first, but his voice getting louder as he sang rocking back and forth with the woman he loved in his arms:   
  
Our love will drift all through time.  
  
Never to subside.  
  
We'll never be alone again.  
  
Though the path is far and wide.  
  
Although we may grow old and gray.  
  
Our love will never die.  
  
Cause you my dear will always be...  
  
The apple of my eye.  
  
Although time goes on and on...  
  
and troubles come to pass.   
  
Our love will span all of time.  
  
Our love through time will last.  
  
As Magus rocked Lucca back and forth in his arms, he took his right hand and grabbed her chin lightly with his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up to look at him. Magus leaned forward and so did Lucca, the two locked in a kiss. Lucca pulled him in tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting this moment to end... never. Magus stroked Lucca's gorgeous hair with his right hand and held her tight with his left. "May I cherish the moment forever." Magus thought to himself, a feeling of dread as he realized that this tender kiss would have to soon end. Oh how cruel reality was to break up such a tender moment, but Magus knew he could stretch it out for a length of time. Magus licked Lucca's lips, his tongue begging entry to her mouth, and Lucca opened her mouth and let him in, doing the same to him. Lucca smelled so good, though she wore no perfume or makeup of any sort. Lucca had natural beauty that could be compared to none, the smell of her soft skin was intoxicating, her hair was like strands of silk coming from her head, and her skin was soft and smooth. Lucca felt the scars all over Magus' back and realized that whatever hell she had been through in her life, he had been through something ten times worse. Magus had surprised Lucca, he had seemed a cold unbreakable barrier, but inside he was a tender, loving human being with a broken heart, which Lucca had mended. After a long seeming eternity to Lucca and Magus, the kiss broke apart. But eternity just wasn't enough time in this case. "We had better go home." Magus said. "Yes. Thank you Janus." Lucca said. Magus gave a tender smile and opened up a time gate.   
  
Chapter 5:One Year Later  
  
Leene square was usually a marketplace when no events where going on, and today was no exception. Crono and Magus walked through the rows of tables covered in clothing, jewelry, and other items. "So, it's been a year. When are you gonna pop the question?" Crono asked Magus. "I really don't know. I mean, I love Lucca and she obviously loves me... but I want it to be the perfect time. I don't want it to be meaningless. How did you ask Marle?" Magus asked picking up an old sword and examining the condition. "Ask her? She asked me! Unfortunately Lucca isn't as overbearing as Marle, so the chances of you being asked are slim to none." Crono replied. Magus and Crono walked over to a tent containing all sorts of clothes. "Well, you could ask her at the Spring Festival tomorrow, take her under one of the cherry trees, the blossoms littering the ground, sit next to her and propose, maybe sing that song to her." Crono said. "I can't sing that song out of my own will. My voice sounds terrible, I can't figure it out, I go into a sort of trance when I sing it, and it can't be explained." Magus said. "I see. Well, I've known Lucca all my life. She is a very easy girl to please, you'll do just fine." Crono held a tuxedo over himself, looking to see if it might fit. Magus picked out an identical one that was a little longer, "Black is not your color Magus, and you should try something else... like this." Crono said and picked out a white tuxedo. Magus looked at it, and tried on the jacket. Magus walked over to the full-length mirror in the back and looked at his reflection. "You're right, white is my color." Magus said walking up to the counter and placing the white tuxedo on it. "That will be three hundred gill please." The merchant said, Magus reached into one of the pockets in his belt and pulled out a sack of gold, "Hey! Magus don't worry, I've got this." Crono said laying his tuxedo down on the counter on top of it. "That will be... oh! My king!" the merchant said and fell to the floor in a groveling position, "Hey relax. Get back up here." Crono said. The shopkeeper stood up, "How much?" Crono asked pulling out a sack of money. "Oh my lordship, for you it is free." the merchant said. "Wow, even the mystics didn't act this way." Magus said smiling. Crono took the tuxedos and emptied the sack of money on the counter. "Keep the change." Crono said and they walked out. "You realize that you just paid that man a couple thousand dollars don't you?" Magus asked. "Of course, don't want my people thinking I'm an uptight tyrant who rules with an iron fist. Like someone that I used to know." Crono said. "That was low." Magus hissed, "Very low." Crono just laughed.  
  
"So do you think he's gonna ask you?" Marle said excited. "I don't know. He might, he's probably just waiting for the perfect moment, and he's so sweet." Lucca said smiling tenderly. "Why don't YOU just ask HIM? That's what I did to Crono. We're just as happy." Marle commented. "I'm just an old fashioned girl who believes that the man should ask the woman. Besides it's fun to watch the former prince of darkness sweat over things like my affection." Lucca said and laughed slightly. "Whatever." Marle replied. Lucca browsed through the beautiful dresses. Marle had already picked out a lovely white flowing dress for herself. "I just can't see any of these on myself." Lucca said shaking her head. "That's because you always wear shorts. But if you can't decide, I'll just have to be your fashion consultant. There's a dressing room in the back of this tent and a whole lot of mirrors, now... go try em on." Marle said and handed Lucca a pile of dresses.  
  
"Are you dressed in there yet?" Marle asked knocking on their door. "Oh... I look really stupid." Lucca remarked. "Oh, I'm sure that you look fine... come out." Marle said. Lucca stuck her head out the door, "Promise not to laugh?" Lucca asked. "Of course." Marle said. Lucca stepped out, she was wearing a thin red dress with a slit up the leg, Lucca was wearing red high-healed shoes, and little red ruby earrings. Lucca would have wowed any man at that point as gorgeous as she looked in that dress. "It's ugly isn't it?" Lucca asked. "Good lord no Lucca. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you look great." Marle said. "Really? It doesn't make me look..." Lucca's eyes darted back and forth and she leaned in with her hand cupped over her mouth as she whispered in Marle's ear, "easy?" Lucca asked. "Lucca, you're twenty three years old. This is the Spring Festival, not the senior prom." Marle said laughing at Lucca's question. "Oh whatever." Lucca said and went back into the dressing room to change, she came back out with the dress, shoes, and earrings. Marle took them and sat them on the counter with her dress, shoes, and earrings. "How much do I owe you?" Marle asked getting out her purse. "Oh nothing, my queen. I could never charge you." The merchant said. "Tell me, do you have a family?" Marle asked. "Why of course my queen." the man answered. "Please just call me Marle, and do these dresses cost a lot of money?" Marle asked. "Why yes... M, Marle." the man replied. "How much?" Marle asked. "Seven thousand gold pieces." the man said. "With or without the shoes and jewelry?" Marle asked. "With." the man replied. "Alright, here's seven thousand, and a little extra for your family." Marle said handing the man a pouch full of money. The dresses where put into a bag and Marle and Lucca walked out.  
  
"Tomorrow evening, come to the castle and I'll do your hair and make up." Marle said to Lucca. "Make up? I hate makeup, you don't even wear it. And what's wrong with my hair?" Lucca said placing her hands on top of her head. "Nothing's wrong with your hair. I'm just going to fix it up all nice and festive for the festival, and I will be wearing make up tomorrow, and if I have to suffer, so do you." Marle said. "But the shoes are torture enough." Lucca whined. Marle simply laughed.  
  
"How about this one?" Crono said holding up a jewel encrusted ring. "No, I want the ring to be really nice." Magus said. "Don't forget that you have to buy two." Crono reminded. "Yes, yes, I know." Magus said half-ignoring Crono as he looked over the large display of rings. "There's nothing here, I need something... something... different." Magus said. "So what are you gonna..." "Get down!" Magus said and pushed Crono down to the ground as Lucca and Marle walked by. Magus and Crono snuck out and came around by the weapons tent. "Oh! Crono, Magus! Hi!" Marle said waving. Magus walked up to Lucca, "So, how's my mad scientist doing today?" Magus said giving Lucca a tender kiss. "Oh fine. My prince of darkness." Lucca said returning the kiss. "Umm... aren't pet names supposed to be cute and sweet... not weird?" Marle asked. "And you'd call us normal?" Lucca and Magus asked simultaneously both arching their eyebrows. "Nope, guess not." Marle said smiling. "Listen, darling. I have to go away for the remainder of today and probably part of tomorrow, but I promise I'll be back in time for the festival. I'll miss you." Magus said giving Lucca a goodbye kiss and floating out of the square. "What's he doing?" both Lucca and Marle asked Crono. "I'm not supposed to tell you." Crono said. Evil smiles appeared on Lucca and Marle's faces. "What's that look about?" Crono asked. "How should we make him talk?" Lucca asked. "He's really ticklish, I say we tie him up and tickle him until he tells." Marle said smiling. "Huh?" Crono asked. "Come here Crono." Marle said waving her finger back towards her, a devious grin on her face. Crono ran as fast as he could from the square to the castle, the two women not far behind him.   
  
It was still four hours to the dance and Magus wasn't there yet, "Maybe he has a mistress in another time." Marle's joke that Lucca had laughed at then, but now took way too seriously echoed in her mind. What if Magus wasn't satisfied with Lucca, and found someone better? Lucca began to cry, "Of course he doesn't love me. I'm hideous, why would any man ever love me?" Lucca sobbed. Lucca wiped the tears from her eyes, she was going to show that womanizing bastard who had really lost. Lucca left for the castle and left a note,   
  
Dear Jerk wad  
  
I figured out what you where doing, and I hate you!! But I  
  
won't cry, I'm gonna show you that you made a big mistake by   
  
straying away from Lucca Sarah Ashtear. See you at the festival   
  
signed, the woman you dumped for some whore in another time.  
  
"Lucca hold still, or I'm gonna poke you in the eye again!" Marle said trying to apply mascara to Lucca's eyelashes. "It just tears me that that bastard would do something like that." Lucca said, clenching her teeth. "Lucca, you're jumping to conclusions. Relax." Marle said. "Well, think about it. He told Crono not to tell me, he came up with a lame excuse to go away, and he is going to be late. It sounds pretty reasonable to me!" Lucca said. "But I'll show him. I'll show him that it was his loss, not mine!!" "Lucca!! For the last time, HOLD STILL!!" Marle yelled. The servants had applied Marle's makeup, they always complained because they didn't do anything, since Marle cooked, cleaned, etc.   
  
Magus walked out of the time door and walked up to the house and read the note pinned to the door, "What?" Magus said to himself as her finished the note. Magus quickly ran inside and threw on his tuxedo with the long coat tails. "But wait, she's so mad that she'll never talk to me." Magus thought to himself. Magus fished through his room and found a metal mask with blue lenses and fixed his hair so it covered the points in his ears.   
  
Lucca sat on a bench in her red dress and red shoes waiting, her hair was back in a ponytail like Marle's. "I'll show him. The next man that comes up those steps, I'll ask to dance." Lucca thought to herself. Lucca looked at the steps, and up came a man in a white tuxedo, with tails that reached the ground. The man wore a golden mask with blue lenses in the eyes, his long whitish blue hair came most of the way down his back. The man turned to Lucca and walked towards her, "Milady, may I have this dance." the man said in a soft warm voice. "Why of course, may I ask what your name is?" Lucca asked. "Oh, great. Now she wants a name. Come on, think of a name. One that sounds good, come on. She can't find out it's you, she's been beguiled into thinking your cheating on her... wait beguile... Guile..." Magus thought. "My name is Guile." Magus said confidently to Lucca. A soft song began to play, Magus picked Lucca up by the waist and the two danced very nicely. "You're a lovely dancer." Lucca said. "Thank you, you are a very good dancer yourself." Magus said softly.  
  
After about ten songs, Magus/Guile said, "Lucca. Would you come with me." Magus/Guile led Lucca to a bench under a cherry tree, the pink blossoms covering the ground around them. "What is it?" Lucca asked sweetly. Guile removed his mask and shook his hair to reveal his ears. "Janus!" Lucca said and started to walk away, but two very powerful hands grabbed hold of her shoulders and sat her back down. "I can't believe it. You where cheating on me!" Magus said pacing back and forth in front of Lucca. "Well, you where doing the same to me!" Lucca said. "No! I wasn't!!! If I had not come along, you would have actually cheated on me with another man. And where you going to sleep with Guile?!?" Magus asked angrily. ".... No." Lucca said. "You lie! I can see it in your aura! You where going to! Just because you have a theory that I might have a mistress does not mean that you can leave me. If I ever do have a mistress and you have solid proof, I want you to throw me out. But not when it's just a theory!! What would ever give you the idea that I did not love you Lucca, I would move mountains to be with you." Magus said. "Well, you where late, and where did you go?" Lucca asked sadly. "I went to get you this." Magus said fishing in his pocket and pulling out a ring encrusted with red jewels and engraved with small designs. "It's made of dreamstone, it was my sister's. It was supposed to be a surprise, I was going to propose. But I still haven't forgiven you for what you did! When I forgive you, I'll come back. Until then, goodbye!" Magus said and tucked the ring back in his pocket and stormed off.   
  
Lucca sat on the bench and cried, her makeup ran down her face, but she didn't care. She had a wonderful lover, and she had screwed it all up. Her shame increased as she realized that Queen Zeal, and Schala, and her own mother where watching... "Lucca? What happened?" Marle asked sitting down by Lucca. "I'm stupid!! I'm so stupid!! I sob tried to get sob back at Janus for what he did to me sob by dancing with this masked guy sob who was actually Janus. sob The reason sob he was gone was because sob he was getting his sister's ring sob from Zeal. sob He said sob that when he'd forgiven me sob for what I did sob he'd come back. sob I'm so stupid!!!" Lucca screamed at herself. Marle hugged Lucca and said, "Shh. Come on Lucca, we all make mistakes. He'll be back." Marle said. "But what sob if he never forgives me sob and he never comes back sob, I was sob prepared to sleep with Guile. sob I'm so ashamed of myself. sob" Lucca said. Marle hugged her, "Oh c'mon Lucca. I'll take you home."   
  
Lucca walked into her house, Magus' bedroom was empty now, all of his things where gone. Lucca slid down the stairs wailing, Marle had left, and she was alone. Lucca opened up the cabinet, and took out a bottle of wine. "I have to take the pain away!" Lucca sobbed and popped the bottle open and chugged it down, much of it running down the side of her face and onto her dress.   
  
Chapter 6:Nine Month's Later  
  
Magus walked into 1005 A.D., his purple cape and his blue hair blew in the wind behind him. "How dare you show your face around here!" Marle said, her hands on her hips. "I had every right to. How would you feel if Crono slept with another woman, would you react any differently?" Magus asked. "I wouldn't disappear for almost a year! Lucca's sulking more than she was when her mother died! When you left, she snapped, she has done nothing but drink wine and cry since you left! I hope she takes your forgiveness and throws it in your face!!" Marle hissed at Magus. The clouds became very dark all of the sudden, and the wind stopped, Magus' eyes began to glow. "Watch your tongue Queen Nadia, lest you find yourself in a less than beautiful form." Magus said in a dark voice. Marle carefully backed away. Magus walked in the house, the room was dark, and so he flipped on the lights. The entire house was covered with pictures of Lucca and himself. Magus walked upstairs to Lucca's room and knocked on the door, no answer. Magus found that the door was locked, so he rammed against it. There was Lucca, she had a bottle of wine in one hand, she had a noose around her neck and a chair under he feet. "Goodbye, cruel world." Lucca said and kicked the chair out from under herself. "Noo!" Magus said and raised a hand in front of himself and held her body up, he rushed over and cut the rope with a slash from his scythe and caught her. Lucca eyes where weak and beady from being in the dark, "Lucca. I'm back." Magus said kissing her. "My hero..." Lucca said weakly.  
  
The next few weeks where dedicated to bringing Lucca back to health. Nobody saw either of the couple for another month, some assumed that they'd killed each other. After a month Magus re-emerged with Lucca, she had really screwed up her body by giving it nothing but wine for almost a year, she was pale, and freakishly thin. Magus had crammed food into her like she was a garbage disposal, and she was so hungry that she ate like one too. Magus carried Lucca out of the house, "Where are you going with her?" Marle asked, this time with Crono by her side for protection. "Her liver is almost gone and she needs a new one. This kind of surgery is performed in the future, so I am going to take her there." Magus said, Lucca looked lifeless there in his arms, so pale. Magus opened up a time gate and went in.   
  
For Marle and Crono it was only seconds before he returned, but to Magus and Lucca it was several painful months of surgery, rehab, and physical therapy. But Lucca and Magus returned. "Lucca..." Magus said as Lucca stood there, back to the way she was before Magus had left. "Yes, Janus?" Lucca asked biting her lower lip. Magus got down on one knee, "Lucca Sarah Ashtear. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Magus asked holding out Schala's ring to Lucca. "Yes Magus, yes!" Lucca said and hugged Magus, "I'm sorry I ever left you..." Magus said. "No, it was my fault and you had all the right. But everything can be right now." Lucca said squeezing Magus harder than she ever had before.   
  
Chapter 7:The Wedding  
  
"Oh I'm so nervous." Lucca said standing up on a pillar as several royal servants sewed her wedding dress around her. "I was too. But it gets easier, and it's over in a few minutes. You'll love it, married life is so great!!" Marle said. "Janus took a long time to forgive me but, he saved my life... I haven't told anybody about this, and neither has Janus. But just as he showed up, I was about to... kill myself." Lucca said. "Oh my god! What happened?" Marle asked. "I was standing on the chair, I even had the rope around my neck. I kicked the chair out from under myself, but some invisible force held me up. Janus cut the rope and caught me, he devoted the next month to nursing me back to health." Lucca said. "Ow!" Lucca suddenly jumped as a needle poked her leg. "Apologies my lady." the servant said. "Quite alright." Lucca replied. "So, where are you going to have your honeymoon?" Marle asked. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking that we might go to that new island resort. Umm... Marle... I just noticed, did you put on a little weight?" Lucca asked. "You could say that, yes." Marle said giggling. "Oh my god, you're..." "I'm five months pregnant." Marle said. "What are you going to name it?" Lucca asked. "If it's a boy, we're going to name it Janus, if it's a girl, then we'll name it Lucca." Marle said. "Oh don't do that." Lucca said, blushing. "I don't mean to rush you guys down there, but is the dress about done, my arms are getting tired." Lucca said. "It is finished." the head seamstress said. "Thank you so very much." Lucca said, paying each of the servants five hundred gold pieces each. "Ohh, I just can't believe that in two weeks I'm going to be married... to Magus!" Lucca said with an excited voice. "You have to admit it sounds a little odd if you haven't followed all the events so far." Marle said smiling. "You want some lunch Lucca, I've got a roast in the ice box." "Sure, but I'll help." Lucca said as the two left the bedroom.  
  
"Grr... How long do I have to stand still for? Why can't I just wear the tuxedo that I wore to the Spring Festival?" Magus wined. "This tuxedo has to be different, as it is the most important suit you will ever wear, and I would think after thirteen years of being whipped by crazy monsters, standing still for a couple of hours wouldn't be THAT hard." Crono said. "So, where are you guys going to have your honeymoon at?" Crono asked. "Lucca has her heart set on that new island resort. I don't really care where we go, I wouldn't mind if we had our honeymoon at the house." Magus said. "Yeah, did I tell you Marle's pregnant. She says that if it's a girl she'll name it Lucca, and if it's a boy she'll name it Janus." Crono remarked. "Now why would she want to jinx it like that?" Magus asked. "Marle's probably taking Lucca to go buy some crazy lingerie for the honeymoon right now." Crono said, ignoring Magus' question. "How does she know where to buy that at?" Magus asked holding his right arm out so the tailor could sew the sleeve on. "I really don't know, she keeps coming up with it though. I sometimes wonder what kind of stuff she does when I'm not around. So who are you going to invite to the wedding?" Crono asked. "Well, we are inviting you and Marle of course, Frog, Robo, Ayla, Kino, Leah, Gaspar, Melchior, Spekkio, Atropos, Belthasar (I know he's dead, but if Lavos never came along he might still be alive), King Gaurdia, Queen Leene, and Taban." Magus said. "That's quite a guest list." Crono said. "Yeah, it will be quite a party." Magus said raising his other arm so that the other sleeve could be added. "Well, I assumed that the Zeal name would die with you, but it looks like things are going to change." Crono said. "I did assume to let that awful family die with me, but I guess that it will live on." Magus replied and put his arm back at his side. "It is finished." the tailor said, looking satisfied at his latest work. Magus walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection, "Not bad. Here's a little something for your trouble." Magus said tossing the tailor a sack of gems. "Thank you sir." the tailor said bowing. Magus began to remove the suit and put it on it's hanger, then he began placing on his usual purple cape, with bronze armor, and blue pants. "So what ring did you get for yourself?" Crono asked. "Actually Lucca got me one, it's made of some strange metal, I don't know what it is." Magus said shaking his head. "So, what's it like being married?" Magus asked Crono. "It's not too bad, you have something to look forward to every day, a warm set of arms waiting for you every night. It's a great life, and Marle isn't a bad cook either." Crono said smiling. "Lucca could use a lot of work on her cooking, she actually set spaghetti on fire, don't ask me how. But I'm a fairly good cook, so it all evens out in the end." Magus said. "C'mon let's go. Just wait till you see your bachelor party." Crono said smirking. "And what would that be?" Magus asked. "Oh, you'll see." Crono replied, a devious smile spreading from ear to ear.   
  
"This cake is perfect!" Lucca said pointing to a large wedding cake that was decorated with pink frosting. "It really does look good. If it's the one you want, take it. I'll give the others to the servants." Marle said and took Lucca's wedding cake. "Thank you so much for helping me get ready for the wedding!" Lucca said hugging Marle. "Oh, it's nothing. Just wait until your bachelorette party tonight." Marle said. "We agreed, no alcohol, and no strippers." Lucca said. "Yes, yes. I told Crono the same goes for Magus' bachelor party." Marle said smiling.  
  
It was Magus' bachelor party and they where at a bar in Truce. "So this is it? What's so exciting about this?" Magus asked. "I don't know. But it's your last night as a single man. Live it up." Crono said. "You're right... give me the strongest ale that you have!" Magus said to the bartender. "How big a glass?" the man asked. "Give me the keg." Magus said.  
  
Meanwhile: Marle had music playing in the castle while her, Ayla, and Lucca sat in her room having Lucca's bachelorette party. "As your last night as a single woman. We got you some presents for the road ahead." Marle said grinning from ear to ear. "Lucca opened one of the larger boxes and found that it was stuffed with skimpy lingerie. "For your honeymoon." Marle said giggling. Lucca's face turned red with embarrassment. Lucca (Afraid of what the rest of Marle's gifts contained) opened one of Ayla's. Inside the box was a set of clothes like Ayla's. Lucca opened the rest of her presents each one more embarrassing than the last. "You two are gross!" Lucca said to the laughing Marle and Ayla. "Oh relax! They're gag gifts! I got some that where ten times worse then what you got, you're not supposed to take it seriously." Marle giggled.   
  
Finally the big day arrived, Magus stood at the altar with his best man Crono, and groomsman Frog. Leah walked down the isle wearing a white gown, she threw flower petals in the isle and took her seat at the front. Lucca walked forward, holding her bouquet of flowers. Taban waited for Lucca, his arm outstretched, and a tear in his eye because his daughter was finally going to get married. Lucca was lead down the isle by Taban, everyone on the guest list was there, even Spekkio the Master of War in his cute little puffball form. Lucca looked absolutely stunning in her white dress, her hair tied in a bun on her head, her makeup done perfectly. Lucca saw her fiancé standing at the altar, waiting for her. Lucca's bridesmaids Ayla and Marle both crying with joy for Lucca. Suddenly, some very unexpected guests came in and sat down, although they where transparent, they were real. Lara, Schala, and Queen Zeal came in and sat down in the back, everyone was surprised. But Lucca got to the altar and snapped the priest out of it, "We are gathered here today to join these two, Janus Pandora Zeal and Lucca Sarah Ashtear in holy matrimony. Lucca, do you promise to keep Janus, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" the priest asked. "I do." Lucca said and gave a sweet smile. "And Janus, do you promise to keep Lucca, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked. "I do." Magus replied. "May we now have the rings?" the priest asked and Crono handed him the rings. Magus placed Schala's ring on Lucca's finger, and Lucca took the ring that her mother had gotten and placed it on Magus' finger, the ring was a plain ring, it was simply a gold ring, no designs or jewels, but it was made from a mystical metal called adamant that protected it's wearer no matter what. "Now, Janus and Lucca have both written wedding vows that they wish to recite." the priest said. "Oh Janus, although we met as enemies, we became friends, I loved you despite our differences, though the troubles we have faced on the way to today have been large, and the road we walk down has been filled with snares, I love you Janus... More than anything in the world." Lucca said. "Lucca, from the first moment I saw you, I admired your beauty, and although I hid it in our adventures through time, I secretly admired you the entire time. I have almost lost you countless times, but for now, everything is perfect. Nothing will ever keep us apart. I love you Lucca, more than life itself." Magus said. "By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Gaurdia, I pronounce you married. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. Magus lifted the veil from Lucca's face, her pink glossy lips formed into a tender smile, her eyes fixed on his. Magus pulled her close and kissed her, the smell of her hair was heavenly and her skin was as soft as ever. Lucca ran her hands through Magus' long white hair, wishing that time would stop, and they would be like this forever. Magus reluctantly pulled away from Lucca, she too was disappointed that he had to stop. Magus and Lucca walked to where the cake was. Two small glasses where filled with wine, Magus took one and so did Lucca, the two took the glasses and placed their glass to the other's mouth and drank. Then two pieces of cake where cut and they fed those to each other.   
  
Magus and Lucca sat down at the table at the front of the room. "Congratulations, we always knew you'd find somebody good Janus." Melchior, Gaspar, and Belthasar said in unison to Magus and Lucca. "Oh, Lucca. I'm so glad that you've found somebody. You always where such a charming girl." Crono's mother said to the both of them. "Congratulations little brother." Schala said hugging Magus, him hugging back. "I'll... I'll miss you Schala." Magus said crying on Schala's shoulder, "It's okay Janus, no sense crying over the past, I'm dead now, there's no way to change that. Besides, your supposed to be happy today!" Schala said patting Magus on the back. "Congratulations honey!" Taban said, the ghost of Lara standing next to him, "Have a nice life dear." Lara said smiling. "Now, I want you two to get me some grandchildren here in a year or so. And son, I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you... Lavos corrupted me one month before you where born, that's why your ears are like they are... but I'm here now son, and I wish you a long and prosperous life." Levana Zeal said. The party stretched on long into the night.   
  
"And now, it is time for the bride and groom's dance." Crono said. "Shall we?" Magus asked offering his hand to Lucca. "Of course." Lucca said grabbing Magus' hand. The two danced under the full moon, the silvery light shining down upon them. Lucca rested her head on Magus' chest, just like the night when they first danced two years ago... "I love you Janus." Lucca said. "I love you too." Magus replied. There was nothing that could ruin this moment... nothing at all. After the song ended Magus scooped up Lucca in his arms and carried her to the Epoch, which served as their carriage. Lucca took the bouquet and threw it, Schala caught it. Magus reached down and pulled the garter off of Lucca's leg and threw it. The garter landed on Frog's head. (This comes into play in the follow up to this story.) Magus carried Lucca out and sat her in the Epoch and it took off.  
  
The End  
  
That ends the Chronicles of Magus for now, the next story will center around Glenn and Schala. Anyway, Till Next time!!!! -MasklessDuckman. 


End file.
